Oh the Regret
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: Luka makes the wrong decision: leaving the house all to Len when shopping for tuna with Rin…which leads to a chain of events later. R&R please; Last Chapter, done. :D
1. Chapter 1

**...Ahem. I've been obsessed with Vocaloid lately, and I daydream a lot about my favorite Vocaloids. XD Usually it's too stupid to put on here, but sometimes when I think about humor, I come up with some ideas I think that are good. (_Now, remember that I said that I THINK. You don't need to think that my ideas are good at all._)**

**AHHH! MY DEAR GAKKU-CHAN! I WILL GET YOU! -Sudden burst of hyperness.  
**

**But I had an inspiration after watching "Owata!". (Even though this story has nothing to do with it. No distant relations either. I might edit this phrase later on though...lol) So enjoy~**

* * *

It was a completely normal day at the Vocaloids' home, which the story takes place...

"Excuse me," Miku said into the microphone. "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. There. Didn't I sound _sophisticated?_" she said proudly. She was practicing the phrase over and over again.

Gakupo looked up from his shamisen playing. _"Sophisticated?"_ he snorted. "More like stupid, no doubt, especially when we're _not_ experiencing technical difficulties."

Rin and Len ignored Gakupo and both began clapping at the same time. (_Must be twin coordination,_ Luka thought.) "I think it's great," said Rin, grinning widely.

"Yeah," said Len, also grinning widely. "Yeah."

Usually Len didn't grin that widely. He only did it when...well, when he and Rin got into some mischief. Luka felt herself get suspicious. What were the twins up to this time? She recalled _last_ time, when Len dumped a potful of _seriously_ hot peppers into her cooking when she wasn't looking, which, of course, was the _first_ time she'd perfected a new recipe for tuna. Well, only into her dish anyway. And then when she ate it, it was _so_ spicy that she couldn't taste the spiciness at first. Then the devilish spiciness _blasted_ out of her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. How mean is _that_? And only because she'd innocently cooked tuna for seven days in a row!

And then there was this _other_ time when Luka had _just_ perfected a tuna cake. She was just going to feed an eyeball to Gakupo. Len had obeyed to hold Gakupo's mouth open—such sweet meanness—and then do you _know_ what happened? Gakupo hadn't wanted to taste the cake in the first place, but just when Luka got the spoon—and her finger—into Gakupo's mouth, Len _let go_. And Gakupo's teeth chomped—_hard—_on her finger. Luka was lucky that it didn't come off. She still had the marks.

"…buy some tuna, Luka?" Rin was saying to her.

Luka perked up. "What?"

"I SAID, _DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME TO THE STORE TO BUY SOME TUNA,_ LUKA?" Rin hollered into her face.

Tuna? Of course! Whatever was related to tuna, as long as it wasn't beating tuna into bloody pulp (Len and Rin antics again), Luka was game!

"Then let's go!" Rin said, linking her arm through Luka's. Luka happily followed her. If she had looked back, she would have noticed Len's devilish grin and Rin turn back slightly to wink at her brother.

* * *

"So what do you think of this tuna cake?" Rin asked Luka. Luka admired the round shape of it. It seemed firm, and not crumbly. Luka _hated_ crumbly cakes—that is, the ones that didn't contain tuna. And that happened quite often. Oh, _why_ can't there be more tuna cakes?

"I'll buy it," Luka decided. "I want to go back now." She wanted to taste the cake.

"Oh—" Rin said quickly. "Oh, um, I felt like looking at oranges…see if they're good enough to buy…" Rin grabbed Luka by the wrist and led her to the glistening orange fruit. It was as if she thought that if she didn't hold Luka, Luka would run away.

"But don't we have a big stock of oranges already?" Luka asked, confused. Why was Rin this energetic all of a sudden?

"Yeah, but—but I felt like getting some more," Rin stammered. "And what about eggplants? Y'know, Gakupo _love__s_ eggplants and I think you and Gacky are considered an item now…and anyway, aren't they purple? Purple's such a fashionable color. Of course, I'd prefer yellow any day, but purple is second! Oh, and pink of course," she added, rushing her voice a bit. "Eggplants are _so_ good when they're cooked with tuna, don't you think? And Meiko needs _sake_ to keep her system going! _Sake_'s really hard to find nowadays! And ice cream is on our list too! And bananas…they are just so _heavenly!_ Don't you think Luka?" She waltzed over to some bananas. "And look at this cluster! Isn't it just…" Rin stopped short when she realized that she was rambling.

Luka had gotten suspicious. "Rin…you don't do that kind of talking often…"

"Oh!" Rin's knees knocked together and she shook slightly. She leaned against a counter to make sure that she wouldn't collapse on the spot. _Geez, why'd Len make _me_ go do this? _she thought irritably. _He_ knows_ I'm terrible at stalling…_ "Um, I just got an energy burst! Sorry about that—"

"Rin…Kagamine…you…better…be…telling…the…truth," Luka thundered.

Rin's teeth chattered. "I am! I am!" _I won't be able to keep her here often. Hurry the hell up Len, hurryhurryhurryhurry…_

Suddenly Rin's iOrange rang with her favorite Annoying Orange tune. She took her orange-shaped cell phone out of her pocket after moments of feeling around in her back pockets, panic, and Luka's gaze boring into her. "Hello? Hello? Oh! Len! Oh, okay then! _click_"

"Len needs us back at the home!" Rin said brightly, as her teeth flashed in a huge grin that nearly blinded Luka, all fears forgotten. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, Luka heard a racket going on in there. There was the sound of glass shattering, windchimes tinkling, heavy metal guitar sounds, and stuff like that.

"Are they practicing a new song or something?" Luka asked, bewildered. "Sounds like a concert in there."

"Oh, no worry~" Rin answered breezily. "They'll be fine~"

Suddenly Gakupo's voice rang out of there. "FUCK THE SHAMISEN! I wanna play..." His words were slurred, and there was the sound of heavy boots thudding on the floor. The house seemed to vibrate with the noise.

"What the—?" Luka said. "Rin, are you _sure_ the roof won't come off?"

"Of course I'm sure~"

"How do I know you're sure?" Luka demanded. "I need the utmost conformation."

Rin raised her right hand and placed it over her heart. "I pledge allegiance to the to the United Provinces of Japan, and to the republic of which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all…LUKA I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT THE ROOF WON'T COME OFF! LEN JUST MADE NEW TILES FOR IT!"

Luka raised an eyebrow. _"When?"_

Oh.

"Uh—sometime when you weren't here," Rin stammered. "Anyway, just open the door."

* * *

The moment Luka stepped forward to turn the doorknob, the door flew open, and off its hinges. It went flying away to somewhere distant. And there was Meiko, her leg poised in a side-kick. Saliva was dripping out of her mouth, and Len was standing behind her with an apologetic look on his face.

"ARG, WHAT HAPPENED LEN?" Rin exclaimed.

"I put a little too much…" Len said sheepishly.

Luka happened to hear this, and veins immediately bulged in her neck, hands, and forehead. "THIS IS ANOTHER OF YOU GUYS' GODDAMN TRICKS? YOU DRUGGED THEM?" she screamed at Len, who was dodging a sluggish punch by Kaito, who had joined Meiko, who was still poised with her leg to the sky. _Okay, this has _got_ to b__e the intensest trick they ever made dreamt up_…

"Er…well…not quite," Len said. "A-anyway, I feel like driving over to Neru's to see if she has some extra bananas…(_everyone_ knew that Neru loved Len. and that her house was far away.)"

"I-I'm sure it'll be lonely on the trip," Rin added quickly. "I…I'll accompany you, Len."

"Perfect! I have the car keys right here."

"Wait, so you're _ditching _me to clean up this mess?" Luka yelled. Len and Rin had already gotten into the car and Len was starting the engine. Chasing after them, Luka knew, was pointless. Len drove pretty fast, and he was pretty deft at avoiding the police when he was speeding, so Luka didn't stand a chance.

The car pulled out of the driveway, and dust pillowed after it. Luka coughed as she swallowed some dust particles. Then she looked back at the mess in the house. Gakupo was staring at her blankly. He was holding a guitar with 5 out of its 6 strings broken. Miku threw a half-eaten leek at her. They were acting…_rabid_, and even worse? THEY WERE SALIVATING. On the brand-new, fresh carpet she had just bought yesterday. Luka could tell this would be a long night.

_Damn you, Rin. Damn you, Len._

And then she saw the mess of the house from a crack between Meiko's and Kaito's heads. Even through that little crack, she could see the clutter. She could feel the words, the regret of ever leaving this house when Len and Rin were plotting, and the _repulse_ bubbling up inside her.

_Oh, **fuck.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there. It's only been a few days since I've published the first chapter of _Oh, the Regret_, but I'm getting more and more active lately. (Whenever I get reviews, I become active.) I admit, I'm starting to spend more and more time on than Quizilla.**

**I'm still obsessed with "Owata!". But anyway. If you guys have any _requests_ to my writing—that is, constructive criticism—I'll be happy to accept it. I'll work hard. ^.^**

**Other than that…sorry to keep ya waiting.~**

* * *

_And then she saw the mess of the house from a crack between Meiko's and Kaito's heads. Even through that little crack, she could see the clutter. She could feel the words, the regret of ever leaving this house when Len and Rin were plotting, and the repulse bubbling up inside her._

**Chappie 2**

The first thing Luka did when she saw this was to drug Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo, making them fall into a drug-induced sleep. After a few harmless scientific experiments on them (doing no damage whatsoever), she found out that what Len had done was slip some_ sake_ into their food. The thing was, he asked _Meiko_ to taste the food if it was "alright".

Well, Meiko was _used_ to large amounts of _sake_, so that small teensy weensy bit didn't bother her at all. Well, Len became flustered and added more and more, until it was a full bottle of beer in each of the Vocaloids' plates (minus his, of course, and Rin's and Luka's).

Well, Miku and Gakupo were not used to such large amounts of _sake_. So they began acting…weird. But Kaito, who had been drinking a lot of sake for many nights with Meiko now, did not get any effect—Meiko didn't either. So Len put much more in their plates. Luka hadn't figured out exactly _how_ much more though. _Agh, more scientific expressions…  
_

Luka laid down her pencil. It had been hours since Rin and Len went away to Neru's. The clock now read "8:00 P.M.".

_Where_ are_ those idiots_? Luka wondered. Did they really think that she'd remain mad at them after four hours? Well, she _was_ still mad, but she was also beginning to get worried. It was getting dark—no, scratch that—it was _already_ dark outside. Len wasn't very good at driving and avoiding the police after dark, that was for sure. Unless they planned to stay overnight_…_

Luka sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was getting annoying, and her head were starting to throb. _I'll do this tomorrow. Hopefully they'll all be fine by_ _then…_

* * *

The moment Gakupo woke up from his sleep, pain shot into his temples. He moaned and leaned forward, his knees supporting his cheeks, and he rubbed the spots where the pain hit.

Shit. _I have migraines. _

Gakupo sat there for ten minutes or so, his left hand massaging his tender spots and his right hand drawing random squiggles and lines on the floor.

_I can't quite remember anything from yesterday____…_but I do remember tasting something Len cooked that was _absolutely _gross___…_

Gakupo moaned again. He was getting dizzy from staring at his feet, and the blood rushing to his head was too much. He raised his head a bit, but the base of his neck—where the spine began—started to hurt. Gakupo vaguely wondered if the thing Len cooked (which most definitely had contained bananas, and a foreign ingredient that he wasn't used to) had made one of the disks in his spine enlarge. But then he shoved down the thought. _Len's_ _nice__…_

Suddenly the door clicked open. Gakupo's violet eyes flicked to the figure at the door. _Funny_, he thought. _That person's fuzzy. Or maybe it's my vision__…_

He couldn't think clearly yet. Evidently the figure knew that he wasn't in the best position at the moment, because it tiptoed over him. Like he was dangerous or something.

"Drink," it whispered in a raspy, but still womanly voice. Gakupo felt a scalding liquid being poured down his throat. He hadn't noticed that before that it hurt. With a metallic taste in it, like he'd been running for hours in really cold air, all while breathing through his mouth. Suddenly he smelled tuna.

_Tuna? I don't remember anyone cooking tuna__…_

A light pink color flew in front of his eyes. His vision was getting clearer now. He could see_…_knee-length black boots_…_a long black skirt with gold trim_…_a high-necked black top with gold trim and a golden medieval pin at the throat_…_and_…_pink hair? Aquamarine eyes? A brown-and-gold headband?

_Huh. Looks like Luka__…_

His eyes flicked to her lips. Prominent, luscious lips. Perfectly glossed and ready to be kissed.

Suddenly the lips opened. What was she going to say? "Oh, Gakku-chan, I'd be honored to kiss you~"? "Gakupo, let me close and I'll whisper sweet things in your ear"? These romantic thoughts flew through his head. And then, her voice spoke—if he wasn't mistaken, she was speaking rather shrilly_…_

"Wake up, you damn idiot! Stop staring at me like that! You're not crazy! Wait_…__are_ you?"

_…_?

Okay, that was definitely Luka. Gakupo opened his mouth just when he got a witty answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a croak. A pathetic croak_…_

Luka took a deep breath. "Okay, Gakupo. Repeat after me. 'Hello'."

Gakupo felt slightly offended at this. Of _course_ he could speak properly. It was just that_…_uh_…_let's just say his throat wasn't the least cooperative this morning. _Damn, Len's cooking must've damaged my throat__…_ Wait. Damaged his throat? That meant_…_that meant that his pristine voice was gone!

"LEN! DAMN YOU!" he yelled with such venom in his voice that Luka sort of shied away a bit.

"_That_ was unexpected," she said nervously.

Gakupo coughed. Apparently this yell was way too much for his throat. It must convalesce_…_

"I jus' *hack* need a bit o' *cough* res' and I'll be *gasp* all fine *cough cough*," he said in a low voice. "Be wis' you in a_…_"

"YOU'RE TALKING DRUNK LANGUAGE!" she said, alarmed.

Gakupo had never once heard of such a thing as "drunk language".

" 'Scuse meh?"

There was a pause.

"Ehh?"

Finally Luka said, "I'll go check on Miku."

Gakupo watched as she got up (so gracefully!) and walked (so swanlike!) to the door and opened it (so smoothly!) and disappeared_…_so very _Luka_-like, with a ton of innocent hip movement and_…_Gakupo was ashamed to admit this_…__boinging._


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been 3 or 4 days since I last published my last chappie, but that was because I didn't have time enough. I'm actually making this up as I go, so that's probably why my stories suck. I just pluck something from my head and drop it here. Lol I know. Weirdness. XD**

**Probably nobody's going to pay attention to my author's notes, so I don't know why I'm writing this anyway. -_-" Ah well, enjoy the story~**

* * *

_Gakupo watched as she got up (so gracefully!) and walked (so swanlike!) to the door and opened it (so smoothly!) and disappeared…so very Luka-like, with a ton of innocent hip movement and…Gakupo was ashamed to admit this…boinging._

**Chappie 3  
**

"Miku? Oh, Miku!" Luka popped her head in from the door.

"Eh? Oh, Luka?" Miku, Luka saw, was practically bouncing around the room in hyperness. _Hmm. Seems that there are different reactions to_ _alcohol._ _But at least Miku so far isn't talking drunk-talk__…_

"Miku! Are you okay? Do you recall any traces off yesterday?" Luka asked anxiously. This side of her was rare, but she didn't want to dwell on that thought for long.

Miku stopped dancing with her leek. She blinked at Luka, "Yesterday?"

"Yeah. Yesterday."

"Well_…_" Miku began, deep in thought. "I remember_…_I remember Len cooking something that looked like cider mixed with bananas. And then I drank it. It was actually pretty good. But_…_"

"But?" Luka encouraged her.

"_…_I can't remember the rest___…_but that's okay!" Miku hugged her leek. "Uh_…_Right, Luka?" she asked nervously to the pink-haired Vocaloid, who was backing slowly out of the room. "Uh, Luka? You okay? It _is_ okay, right Luka? I don't have amnesia, right Luka?"

Luka nodded faintly, and quickly darted out of the room, closing the door lightly behind her.

* * *

_Damn!_ Luka thought, when she was safely outside Miku's room. _Nobody can remember _anything_! So I don't know what Len really did __and which exact ingredients he put into his atrocious cooking! Miku and Gakupo don't remember__…_She grimaced. _Now it's Kaito and Meiko__…_

Kaito's room was just across the hall. It had a door that was painted dark blue, and a big, fat blueberry ice cream sign painted on that, the words "I love Aisukurimu Shop" written directly underneath. Luka had not gone farther than this. She was sort of afraid of what she'd find in that room. Kaito was a _very_ random person who liked to set traps (not as much as Rin or Len, but still considerable) and Luka wasn't sure what would spring up on her if she opened the door.

Wait. Speaking of Rin and Len—where _were_ they?

They had definitely stayed overnight. _Wow, such Lukaphobia_, Luka thought to herself as she tiptoed over to Kaito's room. Her hand paused over the once-brassy-golden knob that was now painted sparkly blue.

* * *

"Kaito?" Luka opened the door a crack.

The smell hit her so hard, it almost sent her reeling. Even with that tiny crack, she could tell that that place _reeked_ of ice cream. Vanilla ice cream. The smell was so thick that she was almost afraid that it'd suffocate her if she stepped into the room. _Shit, how could Kaito live with that smell?_ But with the smell leaking out of the door, it wasn't doing the Vocaloids any good either, so she quickly stepped into the room and slammed the door behind her.

And there was Kaito, stark naked, curled up on the floor. He was muttering something to himself. Luka caught snippets of it—"ice cream", "vanilla", "Meiko", "melting", "beach", "sexy", "purple-haired bastard", "big-boobed", "pink"—she wondered wryly for a moment what _exactly_ that pervert was dreaming.

The smell was getting too thick. Luka's eyes were starting to water. Then Luka noticed the very thing that _saved her life._

A weak part in the wall.

Well, of course, nobody could think that a weak part in the wall of Kaito's room could actually save a pink-haired kunoichi's life, but, in this case, the weak part of the wall was facing outside, and Luka was sure of it. Nothing could be better than a little fresh air! She silently apologized to Mother Nature for this sin as she stepped over Kaito and kicked the wall. Kaito's room would do drastic harm to the environment, but at least, people who were in Kaito's room could now live.

Even though Luka tried to be as quiet as possible, there was still a loud _bang_ the weak part of the wall fell apart. There were some shouts of protest as the debris rained down on innocent pedestrians who were just out for a little morning walk.

Kaito opened one eye. "Meh_…_"

"Oh. Hi, Kaito," Luka mumbled, quickly moving over to the spot. She didn't want to face one of Kaito's lectures about how vanilla heals the soul anytime soon. Especially when she wanted her life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness, _and_ to make sure she wouldn't die of boredom from the sermon.

"Why! It's my very strawberry-haired goddess with the big coconuts!"

_Coconuts?_ "Excuse me, Kaito, but I need to ask an important—"

"Oh, of course I know what that question is! It's what 'coconut' means, of course! Well, as you know, I call them _coconuts_ because of their very close relationship with the real thing, and they _both_ produce very tasty milk! Well my mom does, anyway, and I'd prefer vanilla to coconut anytime, but still the taste's great. See, why I call them coconuts is because Meiko will beat me up if I call them by their real name, and so far she hasn't cracked the code on _coconut_ yet."

"Kaito, that was not my question_…_" Luka wondered, for a split moment, why Kaito was beginning to sound a bit like Gakupo.

"Well then, what was your question?" Kaito grinned.

"I was just wondering—"

"Why my room smells like vanilla? It's because—hey, where _is_ the vanilla smell?" A worried frown came over Kaito's face. "Did it have to do with the big bang I heard? And why is the air so fresh in here? It usually smells quite stale—that's why I installed vanilla air-fresheners at 6,000 yen each_…_"

"Why," Luka asked dryly, "don't you force the stale air out and let some fresh air in then?"

"Oh, I'm just not used to it! Now why _is_ the air smelling so fresh?" Kaito asked, staring at Luka's butt, the very thing she was using to hide the hole.

"Uh—I got to go talk to Meiko now," Luka said nervously.

Kaito's normal blue eyes suddenly turned into adoring puppy eyes. "Don't go, Luka! Please!"

"Okay fine. One last question—do _not_ interrupt me this time," she added, glaring daggers at Kaito, who had just opened his mouth to speak. "Do you remember yesterday? Anything?"

Kaito looked confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm just _curious_," Luka snapped. "I haven't been in the house all day, if you really want to know_…_" Of course this was not the truth, but hey, Kaito wouldn't answer her question if she did tell him the truth, she was sure.

"Oh okay then. I woke up in the morning, I brushed my teeth_…_"

"Skip to the time when I left!"

"I installed my 6,000 yen air-fresheners, and then Len called Meiko down, and then he called me down too to sample something really tasty! Of course, that's what he said, except it wasn't tasty at all. We had to eat it for lunch. Then Len gave us some 'cider' that looked quite a lot like beer. And then I can't remember the rest! My head still hurts from drinking that cider-that-looked-quite-a-lot-like-beer," Kaito explained, pointing to his forehead.

"Okay. That's all I need to know," Luka said quickly. For an awkward moment she stood there, wondering what was the best way to escape from Kaito's room without much fuss, and with such delicate ease that he would not notice the hole in his wall. Disappearing won't do, as he'd be staring at the place where she'd disappeared, and thus notice the hole, and then that would make her a likely suspect who punched the wall (which she was). Maybe, if she walked out of the room in her sexiest walk_…_

Sure enough, with a lot of butt-shaking and hair-swishing, and boob-showing-off, Luka managed to pull it off. The moment she reached the door, she quickly opened it and rushed outside, then slammed the door behind her.

_Phew! That was close__…now to visit Meiko__…_  


* * *

It took Kaito six minutes to recover from that. It took him even longer to stop drooling at the thought of how great Luka would look in a bikini. It took him even _longer_ to realize that there was a hole in his wall.

"Hey! What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**YESSSS I finally got my lazy ass up here to write another chapter. I was at lost for ideas…which, my friends, is why the three letters "F", "M", and "L" have now become my favorite when they are strung together in the order of F first, M second, and L last.**

**And thanks, everyone, I am a _girl_ and I plan to stay that way. Just saying.**

**AND MY COMPUTER _FINALLY_ STOPPED MESSING WITH ME! I'm also writing in quite a different manner now...  
**

* * *

_It took Kaito six minutes to recover from that. It took him even longer to stop drooling at the thought of how great Luka would look in a bikini. It took him even longer to realize that there was a hole in his wall. _

**Chappie 4**

It just so happened that, when Luka reached Meiko's room, Meiko was peacefully knocked out and sleeping on the couch in her room. Fate was just so _nice_.

Of course, Luka went out of the room as quickly as she could, because of her kind heart since she did not want to disturb Meiko from her much-needed sleep (no, not really), and darted _right into_ a curtain.

A curtain?

It was her lucky day. Meiko had decided, obviously the night before, that any trespassers would have to suffer the painful effects of ze Great Curtain. (Not that Luka knew whether it made sense or logic _some people_ had were just weird.) The curtain had become the barrier between Meiko's door and the entire house of the Vocaloids, other than the flimsy piece of wood for the door.

A wire was wound across the top of the curtain and ended right next to Meiko's bed, bounded tightly to the alarm clock. It didn't take a genius to realize that if Luka was to push the curtain in the tiniest way, it would probably collapse (that wire didn't look very strong) and set off the alarm.

Luka went over to the alarm clock and promptly began unfastening the wire from the alarm clock, being very careful to not harm the alarm clock in any way.

And cursed.

Meiko was _much_ less dumber than Luka had thought she was. Frankly, she even remembered to twist the wire in an intricate way so that Luka couldn't possibly untangle the wire from the alarm clock, and therefore not the curtain, without making some big noise in any shape or form. Being quiet sucked. Thus, this tempted Luka into embarking on a valiant assignment: Mission Not to Wake Meiko Up While Getting Past the Curtain.

This temptation caused her to get a knitting needle from the corner of the room that she vaguely remembered Meiko using to get Kaito to cooperate to _go get sake from the basement, goddamnit_, and try to use the sharp point to pry the wire loose of the alarm clock.

Plan failed.

Well then! Time for some real ninja skills.

Aquamarine blue eyes flicked over to the sleeping brunette to the cream-colored, heavy curtain. Tiptoeing over to the big piece of plastic—or _whatever_ the damn thing was—she poked it.

A few things happened at once. First of all, the wire _did_ break and the curtain nearly broke off; the only thing that held it in place was a metal ring. Then the piece of wire that broke off went flying, dragging the alarm clock with it (how was it stretched that tight anyway?) and landed right into a potted plant not far from the couch. And then there was a big thudding of footsteps, banging, and slamming, and the yell of "I'M HOMEEEEEE!".

…Which, unfortunately, woke Meiko up.

* * *

"Why," Meiko screamed, "_were you in my room_?"

Luka backed away, taking small, careful steps. One wrong word and Meiko would punch her senseless. Her mind scrambled for words to say.

It was practically a trial; Meiko was standing on one side of the room, hands on her hips. Gakupo was leaning against the wall, shifting his weight from one foot to another nervously while he eyed Meiko. Miku was playing _Dancing in the Rain_ softly in the background while she swung her leek around, and Kaito, being the unfaithful audience member he was, was digging in the refrigerator in a mad search for ice cream. Rin and Len, meanwhile, were both wearing innocent looks on their faces, not vouching for anybody and just looking on.

"I was there…" In a second, Meiko was in front of Luka, and their noses were practically touching. Luka gulped and pressed against the couch she was sitting on, going almost cross-eyed at the way Meiko was staring at her.

"Yesssssss?" Meiko asked slowly.

"I was there…I was there so I could ask you a question."

This statement ultimately caused Meiko leap off of Luka like she was poison, and run to the couch across from the one Luka was sitting on, and grab a couch cushion. Luka, using peripheral vision, looked to the side and saw that the twins were avidly filming. Meanwhile, Meiko raised a cushion over her head, her bust quite prominent.

"Luka!"

Luka snapped back to attention, blinking as she saw a pillow in Meiko's grip. "What?"

"So…you went through that much trouble…to ask me a _question_," Meiko seethed. She raised the cushion higher. "That's a very valid excuse, isn't it?"

"I don't know…"

"What did you see?"

"Um…"

"Gimme a straight answer. What did you see?"

"Well…you know, you were drunk, so—"

"What. Did. You. See?"

"Uh—" Luka's mind went blank for a second, after thinking so hard to choose her words carefully. "I saw a knitting needle…a potted plant…a big curtain…" She racked her brain for more details. "And of course, the couch you were sleeping on."

Meiko looked at her quizzically. "And that's it?"

"I think so." _**Did **I see anything more?_ Luka wondered. With Meiko's hard stare trained right on her, it was hard to think straight. "Well, also an alarm clock and some copper wire you strung across the top of the curtain…you know?" she finished feebly, shrinking Meiko's glare. But she couldn't help being curious. "What _did_ you think I saw?"

There was a silence as Meiko eyed Luka. Then, she suddenly slammed the pillow onto the ground and stomped up to her room.

* * *

**So that's it. It's a short chapter, I know, but I'm getting less and less motivated to do this thing. But the main summary of the story is, it ends in slight GakuLuka. And if I feel like it...I might make a sequel for it. But that's only _if_, because I'm not even sure if I'll continue this or not.**

**But thanks everyone for waiting. Unless you didn't miss my new chapter at all. TT^TT  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, back again. Lol. I've had this idea swimming around in my head, but never got to activating it. Behold: ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! 8D**

**Well, that put aside, let's move on with the disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

* * *

_There was a silence as Meiko eyed Luka. Then, she suddenly slammed the pillow onto the ground and stomped up to her room._

**Chappie 5**

"Luka! Psst—Luka!" Started by Miku's high, feminine voice, Luka dropped her knitting and turned around to face the the tealnette. Miku was usually mindless, but she could be serious if she wished to.

"What?"

Miku grinned, and put a finger to her lips, the traditional _shh_ style. "Don't tell Meiko how I got this, but I know why she was so mean on you earlier. You want to know, right?" Miku's hand slipped into her pocket, and she drew out one of those DVDs that you could use to make your homemade videos. "I hid it in Meiko-nee's room and she didn't even notice. Do you have a projector? TV?"

Amazed at Miku's sudden technological knowledge, Luka nodded and led her behind a curtain that divided the room in half. On the right corner was a small black-and-white TV. "That's the best I could do."

"It'll do, I guess." Miku slipped the DVD in.

* * *

The video was grainy due to the TV's lack of efficiency. Despite this, Luka could make out the outline of a woman stomping into the room, slamming the door behind her, and jerking her giant plastic curtain to one side. Then she collapsed on a couch, but didn't stay there for long; instead, she went to the laundry bin right next to it and started digging through it. Clothes flew out of the basket and were strewn all around.

"As you can see," Miku whispered, her eyes trained to the TV, "it's something about clothing that she's worried about."

Luka gave a snort of laughter. Surprised, Miku turned to her, and Luka sucked up air until she no longer felt the urge to laugh. "Sorry," she said. "It's just funny…someone like Meiko is worried about me seeing clothing?"

"Shh!" Miku quickly pinched Luka's mouth shut, much to Luka's annoyance. "Here comes something exciting!"

That was the thing about Miku that Luka was always pondering about. For some reason, she could always anticipate something before it happened—mostly exciting things (Leek Festival) or romance, like breakups or a new couple, for example. Luka simply didn't know how she did it. But obeying Miku, she glanced back at the TV—Just to see Meiko pick up an article of clothing from the basket and hold it up high, as if admiring it.

"What's that?" Luka asked.

"Guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Miku asked, leaning back. Luka fell quiet.

Meiko never turned directly toward the camera, which was probably a good thing, because she'd probably beat the camera-wielders up if she found a camera was in her room, but Luka could see snippets of the piece of clothing that she was holding up. It appeared to be a rather darkish color—as it was dark gray on the black-and-white TV—with white polka-dots on it. And it also seemed to be…well…short, like a bra or something, and had two pieces. Wait—weren't the pieces separated? It seemed like it. Luka was busy wondering what it was when Miku grabbed her arm tightly.

"Oh…my…gosh," Miku breathed. "It's a…_bikini!_"

Luka blinked. "What?"

Miku's grip tightened, and she pointed a shaking, accusing finger toward the TV set. "Don't you see? That bra-like shape of the top? The pantie-like bottom? It can be worn as either separate or tied together with a string as a feeble excuse for a one-piece…The bitch! Thinking that she could charm the boys with such a devilish gesture!" Miku was practically breathing fire.

In truth, Luka was rather taken aback by Miku's language. She really didn't call anyone a "bitch", necessarily. "E-e-excuse me?"

Miku did a violent hand gesture. "Look!" She waved her hand around. "Look at that! Now she's trying it on…" Indeed, video-Meiko was taking off her normal clothes and slipping the bikini on.

"Oh…uh, okay." Luka blinked.

"Luka," Miku said through clenched teeth, turning to the pinkette. "Can you accompany me to the store?"

"Why?"

Miku grabbed the remote and paused the TV, right at the moment where Meiko was tying the straps of her bikini securely. "Never mind," she grumbled, and let it play for a little more before simply hitting the button and turning off the TV.

"I don't think the TV will like that," Luka said.

"Force shut-down…who cares." Miku shrugged. "One of those little UTAUs can fix it, I'm sure. Anyway, I'm going to the store to buy a new bikini. My old leek one is too suckish and it makes my boobs seem less big. You coming?" Her eyes bore straight into Luka's. "You can get a hot-pink one for B-cups. So your C-cup boobs can look bigger than real life…"

Okay. Luka backed up against a side of the wall. Miku was getting creepy, and she didn't want to be there to see what happened, anyway. "You…you can go ahead. My maguro-style one-piece is just fine. And we never scheduled a trip to the beach…"

"Oh, right." Miku snapped her fingers. "Once I come back, I'm going to book a trip to Santa Monica."

"Santa Monica? You mean the California beach?"

Luka's question hung in the air, but it was never answered. Miku was busy musing for other options. "Or maybe Malibu…Or Venice or Long Beach…I heard that Hermosa Beach is exceptionally pretty. Well, Luka?" She turned, just to see that Luka was fiddling with one of her locks of long hair. "LUKA!"

Luka snapped back to the present. "Yessss?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Malibu, Santa Monica, Long Beach, Hermosa. Choose one."

"Those are all Californian beaches," Luka stammered. "Are you sure? I–I mean," she added quickly to Miku's face, "it's a long travel and all…"

"No problem. Len can pay for all of it. Or Gakupo."

"Oh." Luka gulped. _Great, another one of those nervous attacks_… Knowing Len, she couldn't trust him again anytime soon. "Let's do Gakupo." _He's really easy to manipulate, after all…_

Miku tossed the subject aside. "Anyway, you going? To the store?" She seemed to repeatedly forget that Luka had already said no; otherwise, she was just stubborn. Luka knew, from past experiences, it was probably the latter. She eyed Miku nervously as she continued, "It's the Negi Bikini~ store."

"Oh, no, no." Luka shook her head quickly. She had had a bad past with Negi Bikini~, and she did not want to recount the events again.

Miku looked at her for a long moment, before saying indifferently, "Well, I'm going anyway."

* * *

A small tinkling of bells chimed as Miku entered Negi Bikini~. The cashier looked up in surprise, and a smile spread across her face when she realized who it was.

"Ah, Miku! What is it this time?"

"My old bikini is outdated, Gumi," Miku replied, a bit happier that at least Gumi was on her side—she hoped so, anyway. "Can you show me the newest editions? I mean, the really new and the best brands."

Gumi's brow furrowed. "They are all very expensive, Miku. Are you sure?"

Miku nodded. "I'll find the one that suits me and has a good price."

* * *

"…What do you mean, borrow something from my bank account?" Gakupo asked Luka, looking up from his book (_The Lightning Thief_). He pushed his black-rimmed reading glasses up the ridge of his nose. "I'm already spent out from Kaito's ice cream expenses…"

_Dammit, should've picked Len._ Luka shrugged off the thought and continued, "I just thought…because…" _Quick, Luka. An excuse._ None came to mind, so Luka mustered feebly, "For Miku?"

"The blue-haired girl?" Gakupo muttered, bending over his book again.

"Teal," Luka corrected. "Yeah. She needs a big favor."

Gakupo put down the book._ Alright, past box one,_ Luka thought. _At least he's interested._ But he asked, "Big favor it might be, but what does she need my money for?" There was a hint of suspicion in Gakupo's voice, and he arched an eyebrow. "After Kaito borrowed so much—8,000 yen, I would expect, especially for his stupid 'air-fresheners'—I'm only left with only 2,000 yen. Is that enough?"

_Uh, no. It isn't._

"I'm…sure that she'll appreciate all the chivalry she can get," Luka finally replied. The thoughts of how much money the plane ticket, and the beach admission fee would cost, swam around in her mind. "Thanks."

"Just know that I'm all spent out this season," Gakupo replied, picking up his book again. "So I can't donate anything till next month or until I get a big hit…"

"Right. So, thanks." Luka scooted out of the room and back into the hallway, sighing, and wondering just how she could get the money she needed. If she was right, it would cost nearly ¥1,000,000 which was definitely going to be hard to get.

* * *

**YAY! Done in one day. I'm motivated again. XD The next chapter would be when she publishes Sakura Graffiti and asks Haku to be the character that's pictured in most of the video. Was that a spoiler? XD You'll have to find out why by yourself by reading it once I publish it...unless you know already...Or you got a guess.**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**To "Anon": Hmm? Figuring out what was going on? I think you've got the wrong user at that. XD And my Quizilla account name is xXxMoonlitNightxXx, not sure if you've heard of it...**

**Nonetheless, I bring you the next chappie! :D (Publishing two chapters in a day...and longish ones at that...wowie.)  
**

* * *

_Luka scooted out of the room and back into the hallway, sighing, and wondering just how she could get the money she needed. If she was right, it would cost nearly ¥1,000,000, which was definitely going to be hard to get. _

**Chappie 6 **

Another crumpled piece of paper landed into the trash bin. Luka leaned over her work, banging her fist on the table in frustration as she dug into her mind for some new lyrics to replace the sucky ones with. So far, it was not working. And with deadlines set…She had to finish this song before her supposed "deadline", which was the day Miku wanted to buy the airplane tickets. If none of the Vocaloids could afford it, even when pooling their money together, that would set them in some serious debt…

"Ah, dammit!" Luka's scream tore through the air as she ripped the piece of binder paper. Paper shreds fell all around her, as some kind of confetti. Feeling slightly calmer, she picked up the pencil yet again and grabbed another piece of paper from the pile that loomed in front of her.

A purple-haired young man entered the room, an amused smile playing at his lips. "No luck?"

Luka elbowed him, hard. "Go away," she said through gritted teeth. She didn't like—correction: _did **not**_—like Gakupo's pity on her. No, Luka was a woman who lived with pride and strength, and despised being a damsel in distress; or acting like one, that is.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help you here." Gakupo leaned over her shoulder and read the lyrics:

_Sakura, white emotion that dyed the path where it blizzards_

_The drama that adds color and draws, along with—  
_

"Owwwww."

"Stop looking," Luka snapped and cast him an accusing gaze. "It's none of your business."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, don't elbow me like that."

Luka only sighed and turned back to her work. "Stupid song…" she muttered under her breath, scrawling down a few more lyrics. Soon enough, she met _another_ obstacle. With a low-pitched groan escaping her lips—she didn't even know she could manage that pitch—Luka stretched, and nearly whacked Gakupo in the face with her paper.

Gakupo shied away just in time, and looked back at the paper which Luka had dropped back onto the desk. "What do you plan on calling it, anyway?"

"I don't know." Luka had evidently succumbed to Gakupo's persistence. "Something related to cherry blossoms…"

"What about Cherry Blossom Delight?"

"You—" Luka shoved her chair into the desk and raised the paper menacingly. "–eggplant head—" She dropped her arm back at her side. "Too cheerful," she resigned.

"Sakura Rice Cake?"

"Same thing."

"Oh, I know! The Beauty of Sakura in the Spring!"

"Too long. It has to be catchy, but have a manly theme to it." Luka rubbed her forehead. "Maybe 'Singing Blossoms', but that sounds too girly…and not quite right…I was thinking of, well, this thick fuse and someone's reminiscing while looking at it, something like that."

"What do you think then?" asked an amused Gakupo.

Luka directed her glare at him. "I don't know! Look, I really appreciate your help here, but this—" she waved the paper around "—this is just stupid! You're not giving any useful titles, I have writer's block, and the word 'Graffiti' keeps popping in my head, I'm not sure why! And I have a feeling it's supposed to be related to all of this, but I don't see the connection yet, so this entire damn thing is fucked up and no I am not afraid to swear!"

Gakupo watched her, an interest in his eyes. "Graffiti," he mused.

"Yeah, and I keep thinking of this tall wall with a bunch of red bubble letters that spell 'SAKURA' spray-painted on it." Luka laughed coarsely.

"Why don't you…What about something related to 'sakura' and 'graffiti'?" Gakupo suggested.

Luka sat there for a while, trying it out silently on her tongue. _"Sakura" and "graffiti"?_ _It doesn't soun__d half-bad. And aren't I talking about pretty much everything coated with blossoms or something? Graffiti sounds like—_ "Got it!" Luka screamed, making a desperate snatch for her pen but missing and grabbing Gakupo's cheek instead.

"Oops," Gakupo said, laughing awkwardly. His cheek had a red mark where she accidentally pinched.

Luka recoiled slightly, mostly from embarrassment. A blush tainted her cheeks. "A–a–at least you can do better than that," she mumbled, shifting herself slightly away from him, and turning her face away so that he wouldn't see the pink on her cheeks that matched her hair.

"I don't know about that," Gakupo said. "Anyway, what were you going to write?"

"Y–yes…" Luka carefully picked up her pen from its resting spot and wrote in large letters at the top of the page: _'Sakura Graffiti'._

" 'Sakura Graffiti' ?" Gakupo asked.

"Hey…" Luka crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you think that you can do something better, then shoot for it," she challenged. "This is the greatest I can go."

Gakupo raised both hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to say that I could do _better_. I was just…I was just making sure," he mumbled.

"Ookay." Luka raised an eyebrow, and jotted down the rest of the lyrics and began revising the rough draft.

* * *

A white-haired girl with rust-colored eyes sat across from Luka, who was fidgeting in her seat. Her hard gaze was trained on Luka's eyes and was making her nervous. Luka rearranged the order of her papers in her clipboard again, and weakly stared back at the girl, whose glare was unavoidable. The girl's brother, respectively, was leaning against the girl's chair, and he had the same look in his eyes. If looks were razors, Luka would be a mangled mess.

"…Ahem." Luka cleared her throat, and tried to make her voice sound strong, but it came out as a pitiful squeak.

"Exactly what business do you have here?" the girl asked curtly. Before Luka could answer (she couldn't, at least not at the moment), the girl turned to her brother. "Dell, just leave. I can handle her…"

_Handle_. Luka disliked the way it was "handled" in the girl's mouth. (No pun intended.)

"So." With the girl's sharp voice, Luka snapped back to reality.

"Y–yeah, um, I wanted to ask you something…I, uh, found you on the internet and you were ready to take any acting job, so I thought…" _Lame, Luka_, she chided herself. _Really lame._

"I don't think I ever introduced myself. Excuse me for my bad manners. I'm Haku, that was my brother Dell."

"Ha–Haku, nice to meet you." Luka pressed her back against the couch. She didn't know why, but it just made her feel safer, like the couch was hugging her so she wouldn't be afraid.

Haku twisted her finger around a snow-white strand. "Let me get this straight. So you came here…to give me a request for an acting job?" When Luka nodded, she continued, "So…you intruded for that purpose?" _Now that's an overstatement,_ Luka thought, but didn't say so, and simply nodded again. When Haku saw this, a strange expression came onto her face; almost as if she was musing in a way. "Well, I suppose I can take the job…what does it involve?"

Luka's grip on her pen was so tight that her knuckles were white. She quickly wiped her clammy hands on her thighs. "What…what do you mean?"

"Like, dresses? PV? How it goes?"

Geez, the question was hard. "Well, one of my old dresses should do—it's kind of like my second-finest, still, and the PV… It's like a girl in sakura blossoms and thinks about her past with a lover."

"Hmm." Haku's tight, clipped voice softened slightly. "Maybe I'm up to the offer…maybe not."

"That's…that's great," Luka said, relieved that she had an excuse to get out of there. "Just call me when you have the time, okay? Anyway, you don't need to do any singing, only acting. And I'm not sure about if it would fit around…around…"

"Around?"

"Around your chest," Luka mumbled.

Haku shrugged. "Don't worry, I've had experience with that. All I have to do is not wear a bra," and Luka choked. Seeing that, Haku grinned. "And hopefully it'll cover my nipple part, so that's okay."

* * *

**Lolololol done. :D Wow me, I finished two chapters in one day...don't know what came over me. Okay...please review. Since this is not GakuLuka, I don't get as much reviews as I usually do...  
**

**But I was hinting GakuLuka. Hmm, I might change the title _and_ the pairing. Any ideas for the title? ;) PM or review.  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tend to stray from the plot a lot...so now I need to go back in. My transition might be a little choppy though... **

* * *

_Haku shrugged. "Don't worry, I've had experience with that. All I have to do is not wear a bra," and Luka choked. Seeing that, Haku grinned. "And hopefully it'll cover my nipple part, so that's okay." _

**Chappie 7 **

A blond boy landed with a plop on the ground. His sister, was tumbling after him, overshot it a bit and landed just a bit farther away from him in a heap. Scowling and rubbing her knee where she had been hit, she turned back to the boy and the slide.

"Len, goshes."

Len grinned. "It was your fault to be going down so fast."

Rin brushed herself off. "At least you could have moved a bit when I was sliding down, dammit. I nearly kicked you in the back of your head."

"Anyway…Rin, did we ever tell Luka how much fun we had at Neru's?"

"Come to think of it, we didn't…"

"And besides, I don't think she's solved the problem of what's really happened. Remember, Gakupo said she gave up on him when he was talking what she labeled 'drunk talk'? We need to clear our names," Len declared.

Rin snorted. "What are you, an orator? Go ahead, but I'll be here."

* * *

"Alright, now I need to stretch this piece _way_ longer, and snip this a bit shorter…," Luka mumbled to herself as she worked on her second-finest dress, which was for Haku in the PV. She grabbed a spool of black thread that was sitting idly nearby and strung it through her needle. That thread was to make the waist slimmer—Luka had seen Haku's waist and was sure that it was at least an inch or so thinner. "…Aw, _now_ what?" The thread had proved to be too short.

Len, who had crept up on her, cleared his throat loudly. Luka turned around to see the blond boy inching toward her work.

"No!" she screamed, practically throwing herself on the dress. She felt a distant prick, somewhere on her abdomen, and knew that a needle had just pierced the fabric of the dress she was currently wearing.

"I won't…_kill_ it," Len mumbled.

"I'm not trusting you when you say that." Luka's eyes warily scanned him over. She now lay spread-eagle on the table. "Anyway, what is it?"

"Do you even know what I really did?"

"Other than film Meiko's argument with me and post it online which will totally destroy my social life, what else?"

Len took a seat on the floor. "Oh, come on."

"I don't get what you're saying." Luka had relaxed a bit, and now slid off the table, and resumed her work. She could feel the boy's sky blue eyes staring at her and the dress. Nonetheless, Luka could barely care, and as long as Len stayed the heck away from it, she was fine with him being in the room.

Len sighed. "I didn't know you'd forget so easily. The alcohol incident, remember?"

Luka turned to glare at him. "Right. And I don't know how much you damaged them with alcohol, but it was a hearty amount."

"It really was an accident," Len insisted. "And can _that_"—he gestured toward the clothing Luka was working on—"really be called a dress?"

"It'll fit."

"Oh, really. On who?"

Fine. If this boy was going to be sassy on her, Luka was going to counter. "You know that white-haired girl who lives on the other street in that big white house?" Len only looked confused. Luka rolled her eyes and elaborated, "The girl named Haku who has an overprotective brother named Dell and they supposedly have really bad singing voices. Len, snap out of it. I know you know them."

There was a pause as Len continued to stare at her in a way that made Luka feel belittled, but Luka did not back down. Instead, they heightened this into probably the biggest staring contest ever held between a banana fan and a tuna lover.

"Oh. That one." _About time he remembered_, Luka thought. Before she could add anything, he said, "Doesn't she have big…you know?"

Luka detached her needle from the thread and raised it ominously. Needless to say, it did not look like a very big threat, but Luka was willing to kill him with this. She said slowly, "What is your business to look?"

"H–hey, they're unavoidable…I mean, when I was passing her by on the street they just, uh, jiggled."

Luka dropped her needle. The boy was hopeless. "Fine, just go ahead and think she doesn't wear a bra. Anyway, what were you going to say to me about the alcohol _'in__cident'_?" She did air-quotes when she said "incident".

"Well, I was cooking in the kitchen."

"And you drugged them."

"I thought you'd let me finish this time."

"I did, last time. I _would've_, that is. Except you had already left so I did not get the chance to let you finish what you were talking about."

"I don't get that."

"Just…okay, _what_?" Luka demanded.

Len looked nervously at her needle before continuing. "So, I was in the kitchen cooking, and Meiko had left one of her _sake_ bottles on the counter, and I knocked it over when I was reaching for…that, you know, thing. The spatula, I think it's called."

"Well, Rin was trying to stall when we were at the store."

"I know that!" Len crossed his arms over his chest. "That was because it was the day _before_! And then, I got this idea into my mind that we might be able to play a prank on you guys, so that's what happened."

"And you call that an _incident_?"

Len fiddled with his arm-warmers. "Well, it started with one."

"But it's not one," Luka replied. "And I hold you in charge for making all of them drunk and therefore erasing a lot of their memories. Especially Miku's. There, I'm done with fixing the dress and there's nothing you can do about it except stare at the video."

"Why are you making a video?" Len asked, looking over at it.

Luka hit her palm on the table, making a loud smacking noise. She turned toward a startled Len, and asked unnaturally calmly, "Didn't you hear from Miku that she was going to make us go to a California beach?"

"Er, no."

"Well, it all started from your little alcohol _'incident'_!" Luka spat. "If you never did it, then I wouldn't have to go to question Meiko, who was sleeping, so I woke her up accidentally—no, excuse me, _you_ did because you came home—and then she got mad at me in the living room, and Miku filmed her wanting to keep something a secret, and now…now she's got this notion in her mind that we have to go to a beach!"

"I didn't know that," Len said, genuinely surprised.

"…And Miku's in that leek bikini store."

Len laughed. "You mean Negi Bikini~? I heard they got really good sales there."

"Oh, no, not you."

Len winked. "I'm not _going_ there. Rin is. She wants to see if it's really as good as—"

"God, shut up, Len," Luka said, facepalming. "Don't get me started on how stupid that stuff is. It gives you sunburns if you're not wearing suntan lotion, it's too revealing, and everything…Anyway, is that all?"

* * *

Rin smirked when a depressed Len strolled toward her, an obvious look of defeat on his face. "See? Told you. You should have stayed here with me." She stuck a branch into the dirt, and adorned it with fresh leaves. Len watched her, and the result of that turned out to be something that looked like marshmallows on a stick, except the "marshmallows" were actually leaves.

"I cleared it up with her," Len finally said.

"Wow. Really?"

"Sort of." Len nudged the dirt with his shoes, and upon realizing how squishy it was, took his shoes off. "Try this."

"I'm already barefoot," Rin replied. "What'd Luka say?"

"Luka was…" Should he really share this piece of information with her? Brushing the thought aside, he said, "Luka was fixing up her old dress for someone."

Rin looked up, interested. "And that person…?"

"Nobody. I don't know." Len felt bad lying through his teeth, but he didn't want Rin to know that it was Haku. Since he actually felt somewhat at fault for the fact that Luka had to work so hard, he didn't want to tell Rin about the Haku thing lest she stir up more trouble.

"Really? Okay." Rin squinted at him, and somehow she seemed to know he wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

"This looks great on me!" Miku exclaimed, turning back and forth in the mirror. She was wearing it as a skimpy "one-piece"—well, technically, it was a one-piece because the two pieces were connected, if not only by two strings. It was teal green with large white polka-dots on it, the polka-dots similar to the one on Meiko's, but bigger.

Gumi smiled. "Do you think so? It's our newest creation, and it's worth 2,999 yen."

"You already told me it was your newest creation." Ignoring the thing about the price, Miku continued to study herself in the mirror. "What would happen if I untie the strings?"

"You'd be left with a bikini," Gumi replied. "Just tie the strings in a bow behind your back. Trust me, it'll look gorgeous either way."

"Really? I'll buy it then."

Gumi's frowned slightly. "Miku, I don't feel good about me taking your friends' money because you want to purchase something…" She chose her words slowly, hoping that it wouldn't hurt Miku in any way. "I mean, look, it's only a bikini, and we have several more along the way if you need—"

Miku waved the thought away. "No worries, it's okay and they'll understand," ignoring the dread that was growing in her heart, that pushed her to admit that doing this wasn't right.

* * *

**I left off here because I wanted to. This is a really long chapter for me to write, what others would think as normal. ^_^" Sorry, I'm not much of a chapter writer.**

**Anyway, thanks to Postquam est for telling me what the anonymous must have meant... Is this chapter better? I hope so.  
**

**Again, any ideas for a new title? I'm counting on you guys...but if I find a new title by myself, I'll just alert everyone before actually changing it. ^_^" I don't want such an abrupt change that everyone doesn't know this fanfic anymore.  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**How awesome am I? 2 chapters in 1 day again! XDDDDDDDDDD This chapter hints LenxLuka. Also, "Sakura Graffiti" is actually a real song: /watch?v=xDCrXL1WrLw&feature=related  
**

* * *

_Miku waved the thought away. "No worries, it's okay and they'll understand," ignoring the dread that was growing in her heart, that pushed her to admit that doing this wasn't right. _

**Chappie 8**

"You do know that this is very uncomfortable, right?" Haku asked through gritted teeth. She was lying on a prickly mat which was supposedly a carpet of cherry blossoms, except the "cherry blossoms", instead, were stiff plastic flowers. Glancing momentarily down at her, Luka felt sorry for her, but she had to continue with her singing.

_Transmit, transmit! Oh, sakura's petals, blow my emotion to you who are loved… _

A lick of the flame of disappointment grew in Haku's heart when she realized that Luka could and would not do anything to help her. Trying to hide her grimace, she managed a questioning look just as the camera started filming her again. The director, who happened to be a black-haired man, gave her a thumbs-up before frowning over his paper again.

Filming like this continued for a time before the director—whose name, Haku learned, was Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko—held up a hand signal in replacement of the word "CUT!". Sighing, Haku sat up and brushed the loose petals off of her.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Luka asked rather timidly once they were out of the studio, and Haku was back in her normal clothes.

"Bad?" Haku deadpanned. "It was _horrible_. I'm never lying on that thing again…" Muttering to herself, she stalked off to a particular white car nearby, in which sat her brother.

* * *

"What happened?" Len asked Luka, who was evidently upset and listening to some depressing songs.

Luka only gave an incoherent mumble in reply, and adjusted her headphones. Len glacned at the computer screen and realized that she was just about to click Rin's song "Kokoro". _She must be really sad to do something like this_…_I mean, Rin? Really? Her eardrums are going to get blasted off from those "aaaaAAAAAAAAHHH"s… _Nonetheless, he stuck around and watched Luka.

"Geez, what is your problem?" Luka finally snapped once the song was finished.

"Well, you seemed upset, so—"

"And whose fault is it?" Luka's stare was intimidating. "Okay, I'll admit it. Something went amiss at the studio, and Haku was complaining about it, and she's not going to film the next part of the song, for all I know. But you know who caused it?"

"Us?" Len squeaked.

Luka only sighed and turned back to the computer and hit the replay button. "Not really, I guess…at least not anymore…"

A comfortable silence fell over them like a thin curtain. The only sound in the room was the faint sound of Rin's singing from Luka's headphones, as it was obvious that she had cranked the volume super loud. The video had gotten someplace to the part when Rin was singing incessant "Arigatos" for the world to hear.

"So," Len finally asked, "what was the thing?"

Luka paused the video and turned to him, eyebrow cocked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, uh…"

"Well, what happened was that the carpet where Haku was lying on was too uncomfortable, and apparently her back is fragile or something, so she got mad. I couldn't do anything about it because it was the props, and Tsubame expects it to be finished by tomorrow, and the entire thing takes a long time to piece together."

"Wow. Rough."

Luka shrugged and exited out of Firefox. "You didn't really have to listen, you know. It's…not the end of the world…"

"We'd be in a big debt though, and that'd be Miku's fault."

Luka cracked a thin smile. "Well, true, but you know, we were made to stick together." When Len was quiet, she continued, "And anyway, whenever she gets money in her hands, she spends it too fast. She doesn't get the concept of money at all."

"Maybe you can teach it to her," a deep voice said at the back of the room.

"Gakupo!" exclaimed Len. "Why did you come? Didn't you have a PV with Kaito or something?"

The said male shrugged and joined them at the computer. Luka's face began to heat up with two boys in the room, all paying rather a large amount of attention to her. "Miku wanted me to kiss Kaito, but Meiko had a look on her face that, if I kissed Kaito, I would undoubtedly go to hell. Since I actually value my life, I think you know which choice I chose."

"Coward," Luka teased.

"Hey, it's not like I want to press my lips on top of his, anyway. You seemed a little sad and mad earlier when you were coming home, so I was wondering…"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

_A blond girl with a white bow on her head slipped out of her room at midnight, right at the moment a boy with a ponytail went out to the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. This was an emergency meeting between the twins, and they whispered out a conversation._

_"Len, are you sure?"_

_"Just tell her, Rin."_

_"But that'd be quite a task. I don't know if she'll even understand…"_

_"Come on, I've confronted Luka and survived, you can confront her because she is much less violent than Luka. Courage and power, Rin! Remember your roadroller?"_

_"…Oh, fine. Got it."_

**_So, the next day_…**

* * *

"Mikuuuuu!" Rin called, sprinting down the hallway to her teal-haired friend, who was—if Rin guessed correctly—heading to the laundry rooms just before. It must have been something important, because of that annoyed look on her face when Rin came up. Rin took note of this, and breathlessly asked, "Where are you going?"

Miku stared down at her. Rin suddenly felt conspicuous in front of the grand tealnette. "Why are you asking?" Miku asked, rather coldly for what her usual mood was.

"Just thought so…It seems kind of weird to be going to the laundry room…"

The corners of Miku's lips turned down. Her eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business, Rin." She started again to head in that direction, but Rin's hand shot out and grabbed her by the back of the collar.

_"Whaaaaat?"_ Miku asked impatiently.

_Courage and power, Rin. Well, here goes._ Rin took a deep breath. "Just so you know, your plan is not going to work. What does it matter about bikinis anyway? Even if Meiko happens to possess one, why do you care? You know, you can shine in your own way, and trying to overshine her is stupid. Gentle beats force." Truthfully, she had no idea what she was babbling on about, but Len had told her to say these exact words, so it must've been important.

"You…" Miku said with the slightest hint of a snarl.

As Rin watched Miku's face change expressions, she wondered what would happen next.

* * *

**There it is, next chappie. :D Hope you liked it. This turned out to be much more than Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, and Meiko all getting drunk…**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here I am again. :D Gonna go swimming soon, so I won't write as much...  
**

* * *

_As Rin watched Miku's face change expressions, she wondered what would happen next. _

**Chappie 9 **

"I told you you would survive," Len teased Rin.

Rin sighed dramatically. "It was a close call. Miku was like an inch away from beating me up. Not that I think she can beat me up, though. But now I'm sure she has a grudge against the Kagamines. And anyway, what _is_ with the stuff you made me say?"

Len's face turned serious. "Can I trust you with this?"

"What? I'm your sister." Rin felt a bit irked that Len didn't want to tell her until now.

"Okay then, here goes…"

* * *

_~A few days later~ _

"YESSSS!" Luka screamed, jumping up and down in her chair. "A BIG HIT!" _And now the money for our trip is flowing in,_ she added silently. She went to her bank account to see how many yen she had.

Gakupo smiled, looking over her shoulder. "I told you didn't matter if the person in the video had pink or white hair. All you had to do was to tweak around the lyrics a bit, so it gives the image that your hair became pink from all that time spent in the cherry blossom groves or something. And I'm right, aren't I?"

"Hmph." Luka looked over at him, an eyebrow playfully raised. "Your meaning is…?"

Gakupo only laughed and ruffled her hair. "Good job."

* * *

Miku looked venomously at a picture sitting on her desk. It featured all of the Vocaloids together, posing for a shot. Rin and Len—the devilish twins—were in front, in the place she was supposed to be, but since they were shorter, they got the front. Miku was standing straight behind them, but it wasn't the same as to being in the direct front. Gakupo, Kaito, and Luka were in the back, all of the smiling rather awkwardly. Miku brushed them off with a roll of her eyes. They were not worth thinking about.

She stared at the picture with a hard gaze, trying to think of a way to get the twins—and the three clumsy ones in the back—out of the picture without making herself seem like she was deformed.

Miku turned her eyes, that moment, to another picture on the other side of her desk. Only her herself was in the picture, this time, and smiling for a song. It took Miku a while to remember, but once the thought popped into her mind, she smiled. Of course…the song was _World is Mine._ Why otherwise would she be wearing that dress?

A smile still playing at her lips, she grabbed a piece of paper and began to draw.

A few minutes later, she had finished the drawing. She only drew the bottom part of her body, as the top part was featured in the picture of all of the Vocaloids together. Miku snatched up a scissor lying idly nearby, and set herself to work. The scissor cut away Gakupo, Luka, and Kaito, leaving Miku with the twins.

Miku didn't want to cut away the twins the way she had cut away Gakupo, Luka, and Kaito. After all, Gakupo and Luka had not done anything to her, and Kaito: she still had faint feelings for him. But the twins—they were totally different.

Len was notorious to Miku for having a bad past with her, including getting in the middle of several breakups and the moment when she was about to kiss Kaito. Some were attempted; others were accidental. But still, Miku held a grudge against him.

And Rin: Rin was just as bad as her brother. Well, she got into less trouble with Miku, but what she said that day…

A strange rage crept up onto Miku, contaminating her thoughts and blocking them, making them only focused at the subject at hand. Miku's hand that held the scissor was shaking. For a moment she considered stabbing them at the twins to kill them in the picture, but then a much better plan came to mind.

"You will _die_," she seethed to them, and cut them out of the picture, so only she was visible after she dissected the picture. With one hard, strong snip, she cut between them and Rin and Len fell in two pieces. Then with a strong swipe, their heads in the picture fell off.

And she ripped all of that into shreds.

* * *

"Uh, Miku, what happened to the Vocaloid picture?"

Miku smiled vacantly at him, as if she didn't know. "Which one?"

Kaito looked at the place where the united Vocaloid picture had once been. 'That one?" He said, gesturing to the spot where it wasn't there anymore. Instead, Miku had pasted herself in the picture and the part she drew together. "Uh…now this one looks a bit…odd…"

"You mean that one?" Miku asked calmly, but ominously. Kaito nodded.

There was a silence as the tealnette and the blue-haired man faced each other. Miku was idly braiding her hair into several long, thin braids and Kaito was looking around, awkwardly, as if to see anything else about her room had changed. Finally, Miku spoke up, her voice dripping with faux syrupy sweetness.

"I disposed of it."

Kaito, who was taking interest to her dresser earlier, did a double take and gaped at her. _"Whaaaaat?"_ he cried.

Miku shrugged. "You didn't hear me? I said I disposed of it. What of it?"

_How can she be so nonchalant?_ Kaito wondered. _That Vocaloid picture—it's special! It's practically one of the best things that show that we are a big group… _"…And you threw it away?" he asked in disbelief, out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, just me and my thoughts at work…"

Miku glared at him. "I don't think so. In fact, I think you're thinking I did a traitorous action by throwing it away, didn't you?"

_How di__d she_—

"I guess I wouldn't be welcome here, I take from what your expression is? In fact, you're probably thinking that you all are better off without me, aren't you?" Miku had stood up and faced him with her hands on her hips. Kaito didn't know what to say. She had never overreacted like this.

"Well, I think I'll just go then!" Miku snapped, stomping over and throwing open the closet.

Kaito couldn't believe his eyes. There was a suitcase, already packed. "How long have you've been planning—?"

"Oh, for a long time now, I guess." Miku smiled thinly. "Well, I'll just say goodbye if you don't mind."

"W-wait."

"Tell them 'bye-bye' for me!" Miku called, opening the window, and jumped out with a gust of wind.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THE REST OF THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! Don't read it if you don't want...**

**Okay, so Kaito jumps after her, and both land in a prickly bush. And then Kaito tries to talk sense into her but Miku refuses and calls a taxi and slams the door in his face. They (excluding Miku) go to the beach anyway, and Len explains the full story to Luka there. _Gotta change the genre_... Anyway, yeah, I think that's it. I still need to add the GakuLuka touch in. And also, it's not the plot which I am totally sure of; I just thought of it right now. I might elaborate later. Or I just won't use this plot at all...  
**

**_SPOILER DONE. _  
**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wish more people would read/review, though...^_^"  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot! Ch 10 already? :D I'm surprising myself by working so fast.  
**

* * *

_"Tell them 'bye-bye' for me!" Miku called, opening the window, and jumped out with a gust of wind. _

**Chappie 10 **

It took Kaito quite a few moments to find his tongue from the shock he was still trying to register. And when he did, his legs still felt like lead, but he made them work as he bolted toward the window after her. Looking down, he realized it was a long drop, even if Miku's room was only on the second floor. She was still falling, her pigtails flying up. Kaito swallowed.

_God bless me for the stupid thing I'm about to do now._

He leapt up onto the window ledge, hoping for the best, and squeezing his eyes shut. Then he took a deep breath, and plunged after her as the wind whistled all around him.

* * *

Spikes poked at Kaito all around. He winced, and shifted his body slightly, but a sharp thorn scratched at his cheek, effective in drawing blood. Kaito slowly stood up, taking care to pick out all of the thorns that stuck to him. After brushing himself off, he looked around, and realized that he was outside. Right outside of the Vocaloid mansion, as if he had just walked out of the door and stepped into the prickly bush.

There was a moan next to him, and Kaito turned around, just to face the tealnette who had jumped out of the window earlier. Her face had much more scratches on it, and some spikes had been tangled in her long hair.

"Miku…," Kaito said almost on instinct, just as Miku murmured, "Kaito…"

The two both stopped short and stared at each other. Kaito could see an iciness forming in Miku's eyes, and had to remind himself that Miku had just already declared herself detached from the rest of the Vocaloid family. He looked closely at Miku's face, and noticed that her lip was pierced and bleeding.

"Miku—" Kaito started again, and reached toward her lip.

Miku blocked his hand just in time and wiped her punctured lip quickly with her shirt sleeve. There was a blot of red where the cotton had touched the blood. "I don't need your help."

Kaito stepped back slightly, hurt. As he did, several thorns snagged on his shirt.

Giving Kaito a venomous glare, Miku climbed out of the bush. In the daylight, Kaito could see even more scratches on whatever bare, exposed skin she had, and her suitcase. But Miku did not seem to care about it, and only about the fact that Kaito was with her and still cared about her.

"You can go away," she said coldly.

"Miku, I didn't mean—"

Miku laughed raucously. "What didn't you _mean_?" she asked, putting stress on each syllable. "In fact, you mean _nothing_. And anyway, you don't care about me anymore, so I don't care."

"Miku," Kaito tried again, "I do care about you. It's just that that picture was—"

"See?" Miku put her hands on her hips triumphantly. "The picture _was_. It's about the picture. But in fact, I don't care, so leave me alone, okay?"

Kaito climbed slowly out of the bush too to face Miku straight on. "The picture—"

"Oh, whatever, rant your crap about the picture on some other gal. Not me." Miku quickly turned away and broke into a run.

"Wait!" Kaito called desperately, sprinting after her. Miku's years on the track team had paid off, and she ran faster than an antelope. Kaito tried to see where she was going, but it was hard because she seemed to just charge ahead. Biting his lip, he urged himself on to run faster.

Kaito's teeth suddenly clamped down on his lip, making him cry out in agony, but paying no attention to that. Miku had just swerved to the side and had jerked open a yellow car's door.

_It's a taxi._

"Miku! Wait!" Kaito yelled again, but his cries were lost in the wind. The taxi started up with a roar and Kaito made a dead beeline for it.

He was too late. The yellow car had already sped down the driveway in full speed, and as it passed him by Kaito could see a triumphant face peering out the window. Stunned, he simply stood there, left in the dust.

* * *

Gakupo held a cup up to Kaito's lips. "Drink up."

The hot chocolate ran over Kaito's tongue, soothing it. His heart rate began slowing down. As he drank, a warm spark began to ignite in his stomach, and his words began to come out of his mouth yet again. He found himself pouring out the entire story to Luka and Gakupo.

_~Flashback~_

_A passerby tapped Kaito on the shoulder. "Um, kid," he said quietly. "You should really get going."  
_

_Kaito blinked and turned toward the person, who turned out to be a brown-haired young man. "Excuse me?" he asked blankly. What had happened earlier was too much for him to digest yet. He just needed some space and time to himself.  
_

_"Look," the man faltered, "I know your girlfriend left you after riding in that old taxi and such—"  
_

_"You were looking?" Kaito asked, his own voice surprising himself. It had an aggressive edge to it. Quickly Kaito apologized.  
_

_The man smiled. "That's okay. I've been through it myself."  
_

_"You have?"  
_

_"Yep. Kiyoteru Hiyama. You?"  
_

_"I'm Kaito Shion."  
_

_"Shion," Kiyoteru mused. "That's a nice last name." When Kaito fell silent, he added, "I used to know someone by the surname of Shion. His name was…Taito? Nigaito? Oh yes, it was Akaito. He was in my class. Sassy one, he was."  
_

_Akaito…the name struck Kaito as familiar, but he couldn't put his finger to why.  
_

_"Anyway," said Kiyoteru, "I had better get going. See you, okay?"  
_

_It wasn't until Kiyoteru left was that Kaito felt it strange that he said 'See you later' instead of 'Goodbye' or 'It's nice meeting you, now I hope I'll meet you some other time in my life, thank you'.  
_

_~End Flashback~  
_

"So, what you said," Luka asked, rubbing her temples, "is that there's this guy named Kiyoteru Hiyama who cares about you and this guy named Akaito that sounds familiar to you and then you met him and all that?"

"There aren't many Hiyamas in the world," Gakupo said supportively.

Kaito slumped in his seat. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"There aren't many Hiyamas in the world," Gakupo persisted.

Luka squinted at him. "I don't get your logic, but anyway, I got most of the details down. So Miku destroyed the Vocaloid family picture and jumped out of the window and went into a taxi and ran away?"

"We can call the police and state 'Hatsune Miku: Missing!'," Gakupo suggested.

"Sorry, Gakupo, but put the tape over your mouth for the next thirty minutes." Luka turned to Kaito. "Well, if she ran off like that, then were not responsible for anything of her anymore. And then—" Suddenly the thing about Sakura Graffiti struck her. "ALL THAT WORK WASTED FOR NOTHING!"

"It's not nothing," Kaito said in a small voice. "We can still go."

Luka sighed. "You don't get the point. I worked because I didn't want us to be in a big debt. But now, we don't even _need_ to go to Santa Monica…"

Kaito was silent for another few minutes, rocking back and forth in his chair. He took sips of hot chocolate, and thought it over. "You know, we can go without Miku and still enjoy ourselves. I mean, we don't _need_ to go, but we _can._" A smile flit across his face. "Ever thought of that before?"

"I'd like it when it's over."

"Well, you still have a bestselling song," Kaito reasoned.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but what if Miku still spends our money? She can probably do that because—" Luka's eyes widened when she realized what she was saying.

"That's why I told you to report to the police!" Gakupo blurted.

Luka gave him a glare and turned back to the subject at hand. "She still has her special Vocaloid credit cards," she said miserably. "And my effort really _will_ be wasted, and also, I just saw the credit card bills yesterday…"

"Sorry," Kaito mumbled.

Luka shook her head vehemently. "I don't mean that. You didn't spend too much on ice cream. It's…it was a debt from Negi Bikini~…"

The three suddenly snapped awake, and looked at each other. For several long moments, no one spoke. Finally, Gakupo cleared his throat and said quietly, "Miku."

* * *

**So, I'm done with Chapter 10. I'm surprised at the twist I added in my story. Oh well, expect this to be finished in the next 5 chapters. ^_^" I hope I can do that.**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay then...I got inspired by Mouryou Spirit's reviews. Actually, I got spammed by , but I still got inspired. XD But seriously, Mouryou Spirit...You don't need to...review every chapter...Well, I appreciate it anyway. And sorry about rushing the exciting parts. ^_^"  
**

* * *

_The three suddenly snapped awake, and looked at each other. For several long moments, no one spoke. Finally, Gakupo cleared his throat and said quietly, "Miku."_

**Chappie 11**

"Okay, so we've paid off our debts, this place is really awesome, and what else?" Rin counted off, taking occasional glances at Luka's frowning face. "God, Luka, cheer up. We've gotten to Santa Monica after all, and so far I'm enjoying it."

Luka's eyebrow arched up, but the corners of her mouth remained turned down. "I know you are."

"So why aren't you?" Rin pleaded.

Luka shifted slightly on her chaise lounge, and reached out to a little table beside it to sip some of her pink lemonade. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm still upset that Miku just selfishly abandoned us for her own purposes…" Rin fell silent, and the two of them simply sat there in the shade from the sun, thinking their own thoughts.

"Well, you know, we've contacted the police and all, so she wouldn't be spending any more of _our_ money," Rin suggested softly. She played around with her slice of lemon, which had been stuck in her iced drink.

"I guess so…" was Luka's only reply as she looked west to the setting sun. The sky was streaked with red, the sun as an orange glow on the horizon. Flocks of seabirds flew peacefully, and occasionally the cry of a seagull would ring out. Waves churned lightly against the rocks. Sometimes there was a distant splash in the water, signifying that there was a water creature lurking in its depths. Watching all of this, Luka suddenly laughed and Rin gave her a curious look.

"What happened?"

"I was thinking how funny and ironic this all is, how this all bloomed from you and Len's mischief. And then I just berated myself for thinking it was funny—just a few days before, I hated how this was going. And of course, how funny that you just became so mature."

Rin stuck her tongue out at Luka. "Shut up. I'm not mature. If you say that one more time…"

"I regret nothing."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because…" Rin paused as she thought about this. "Because… Just because. I don't want to be one of those prissy girls who care nothing about morals."

Luka laughed. "Well said, Rin. Well said."

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

Len made footprints in the sand as he ran along the shore, searching for clam shells, pebbles eroded smooth by the waves, pieces of sea glass, or any other little sea collectibles that he could add to is collection of trinkets. Occasionally a tide would wash his feet free of the sand that stuck between his toes. Len enjoyed doing this, even if the thoughts that lingered on his mind would displease him.

He kept a smooth jog until something sparkly caught his eye. Bending down quickly, Len looked at it to see what it was.

It looked something like a person's belonging rather than a work of art the sea would create by itself. Its edges were jagged and uneven, and it was translucent. There were several scratches on an otherwise-smooth, clear surface. Was this something from a vase? It looked like the plastic that looked like glass.

Len made note of this, and picked it up. He'd ask Kaito about it later…

* * *

Kaito frowned as he inspected the shard of plastic under his magnifying glass. His magnifying glass did nothing other than show this thing in a bigger view. Nonetheless, it looked familiar. "Kind of like the pieces of glass in Miku's bedroom, when she shattered the glass protector of the picture frame holding the Vocaloid picture," he mused aloud.

Gakupo perked up. "What? Really?" He leaned over to see. It looked nothing special to him, but then, he had not been in Miku's room for some time.

"Yeah…remember, she smashed the Vocaloid picture frame and replaced it with her own picture?" Kaito responded.

"She did?" Gakupo blinked.

Kaito and Gakupo stared at each other for several moments before the bluehead gave up. "I guess I forgot to tell you, then."

"So…" Len only looked confused. "Miku came here, then? But how did she get the money?"

"I'm not saying that _Miku_ came here," Kaito replied. "I just mean that it looks kind of familiar. It could be anybody. Anyway, you found it, so it goes into your trinket collection." Kaito stuffed his magnifying glass into his back pocket and handed the plastic glass back to Len.

"Are you up for some fresh-squeezed lemonade?" Kaito asked Gakupo once Len left. "We can buy it for everyone."

A confused look came over Gakupo's eyes, but just for a moment. His face broke into a smile. "Are you kidding? Sure. I've got enough money for that."

* * *

"Sooooo…," the owner said as he poured out the drinks. "What brings you here to Santa Monica?" He was a brunette; and he wore a Hawaii-print shirt and shorts, and glasses perched atop his nose. Kaito didn't know how to describe this person, as his voice and his actions agreed nothing with the casual clothes he was wearing. But nonetheless, this person seemed kind of familiar…

"Hmm? Oh, Luka earned enough money for us to be here," Gakupo said bluntly. Kaito winced. _Oh, __come on, Gaku. You know yourself that you can do better than_ _that._

The owner cocked an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. "Oh, really."

"Yeah," Gakupo said, handing him some American money. "I hate plane rides though."

"Same."

"I'm Gakupo Kamui."

"I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama."

"I like eggplants."

"I like reading."

"I like…"

Kaito droned off at this point. When had he heard the name "Kiyoteru Hiyama" before? Wondering if this could be the stranger he met on the street that other day, he asked, "Did you see a teal-haired girl run off?"

Kiyoteru looked up, raising his eyebrow again. "Yep. With a bluehead very similar to you."

"Did the bluehead introduce himself as Kaito Shion?"

Gakupo looked at Kaito, bewildered, wondering where this was going, but did not say anything. Kiyoteru, meanwhile, looked kind of surprised also.

"How did you come to acquire that knowledge, young man? I would like to learn more from—_whaaaaaaa—?—_hey—" While Kaito looked at him with mild curiosity, Kiyoteru sputtered out the last words of his sentence in shock. "You are…" Kiyoteru pointed a finger at Kaito's face. "_You_ are that bluehead who called himself 'Kaito Shion'!" The frantic waving of his hand nearly knocked over their drinks. Gakupo saved them just in time, casting a suspicious glance at both of them.

"How do you guys even know each other anyway?"

"What?" Kaito whipped around and turned to the purple-haired man. "You don't remember? I told you and Luka about it!" Gakupo only looked even more confused.

"Speaking of remembering," Kiyoteru began, cutting of Gakupo who was about to reply, "I just happen to recall seeing a teal-haired girl walking along the beach just yesterday, with a redhead whose pockets were stuffed full of money…If I looked correctly, the redhead looked quite a lot like Akaito Shion."

"…" Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other.

Gakupo propped up his chin using his elbows. "Continue."

* * *

**VOTE ON MAI POLL PEOPLES! (Even if you don't support LenxIroha. Just gimme your opinion about oneshots and multichapters.) And sorry for ending the chapter in such a cliffhanger/unfavorable place to end, I needed a break from writing all of this. And anyway, it's pretty long already...  
**

**REVIEW~ Man how I came to love these squiggly things~ (That was just a squiggly thing.) And anyway, you can tell me your opinion on multichapter/oneshots here by reviewing, too...once you know what my poll question is...  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, I'm beginning on the twelfth chapter. *is having writer's block* Really, I need to thank Postquam est publicly for her advice, so here we are. Anyway...This is kind of hard to climb out of this, but I'll try. ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW TITLE/SUMMARY, PEOPLES?  
**

* * *

_Gakupo propped up his chin using his elbows. "Continue."_

__**Chappie 12  
**

"They were walking along the shoreline over there," Kiyoteru said, pointing to a place where jagged rocks hung over the thrashing sea. "The girl had her arm linked with his…"

"I take it that you mean they were doing the chicken dance together," Gakupo said matter-of-factly.

An amused smile surfaced onto Kiyoteru's face. "No, I wasn't, but why?"

"Well, there's this part in the dance that the song goes really slowly…" Gakupo imitated it. "And you have a partner, and you link arms, and you skip around in a circle—"

"I know how that goes," Kaito interrupted. "And what else?"

"Well, she turned and said something to him, and they kissed. Then they ran off somewhere distant." Kiyoteru ran his hand along the smooth, worn edge of his wooden table used as a base for the stand. "Well, they didn't exactly run, but they walked really quickly. And they disappeared into the sea. Don't you love being poetic~?"

Kaito rubbed his temples. "They didn't really disappear into the sea, did they?"

"No. In fact, they went on one of those water-skiing boats and pulled each other around. Then they came back— the girl was soaked and and the man, he smoked~"

_This guy…is giving me a headache._

Kiyoteru must have caught the look on Kaito's face_—did he have a look on his face?—_and said quickly, "And then, the girl pulled some plastic stuff out of her pocket and scattered it around the shoreline. I saw a seagull"—a proud edge came into his voice—"and the seagull ate it. It choked. At least I think it did. It went hopping around and turned all green and blue and purple. The green matched the girl's bikini."

"She had a bikini on." Kaito blinked. "A green one."

"It had a bunch of string," Kiyoteru volunteered. "I mean, there was a lot of strings…And some linked to her underwear. It was polka-dotted. And then…and then, they drove away on a bright red car. Red as an apple~"

A lightbulb clicked on in Kaito's brain and he grabbed Gakupo's elbow. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"But the drinks—"

Kaito snatched the drinks off the table and ran away, still grabbing Gakupo with his other hand, the drinks sloshing around in their cups. "Thanks, Kiyoteru!" he shouted over his shoulder at the surprised owner.

* * *

"WHAT, YOU'RE SAYING?" Luka leapt up from her position when she was knitting. Rin and Len, who were both playing Monopoly, looked up in surprise. Rin accidentally knocked over a Monopoly piece with her hand, and Len glared over at her as he put the piece back into place again.

"Miku came back?" Rin echoed, an excited edge in her voice.

"No, I think Kiyoteru saw Miku with Akaito," Kaito replied. "That's what he said. And the bikini gave it away."

**(A/N: Haven't put Meiko in for a while. I will now.)**

Suddenly a brunette stumbled into the room, obviously tipsy from a night of drinking cocktails. She was blinking hard, and her eyes were outlined with a greasy gray. She was wearing a rather revealing gray blouse with a long black skirt paired with it. The moment Kaito looked over at Meiko, he knew that she had slipped out in the midnight to go drinking.

"What's with the makeup?" Rin immediately blurted.

Meiko blinked and drew a hand across her eyes, smearing the watery gray stuff and making her look like a raccoon. "This…?" She looked down at her hand, which now had the gray substance.

"I think that's the thing the eye generates when it's tired," Gakupo suggested.

"Useless stuff…" Meiko mumbled under her breath.

There was a silence as everybody stared at Meiko. Finally Kaito spoke up, "Where were you last night?"

"Just thought I'd dress up because I wanted to try that dress out…"

THE IMMEDIATE RESPONSE THAT POPPED INTO THE VOCALOIDS' HEADS:

Luka: _That's a fucking lie and you know it._

Gakupo:_ I would much prefer seeing Luka in that dress than you._

Kaito:_ This reminds me a lot of Miku for some reason._

Rin:_ Seriously, that stuff sucks. Who needs dresses? _

Len:_ I hope she wouldn't try to cuddle me again because I'm so cuddly._

THE AFTERMATH OF SAYING THAT:

_I wonder if they're buying it,_ Meiko thought.

They certainly weren't.  
To be specific, Luka was the one who wasn't.

"I seem to recall seeing that dress in Miku's wardrobe, Meiko."

"Well, there's no rule to having a dress similar to one Miku has. And besides, how can you be sure that it's from Miku?"

"Also," Luka pushed on, "I was awake the whole night last night and I heard a little clicking of the door…Does it have anything to do with this?"

An uncomfortable look crossed Meiko's face. "No," she replied just as soon, her expression hardening again.

Kaito cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm going to go and try to find a car. A bright red one."

Meiko shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Good luck in doing that…I'll, uh, go undress, okay?" She began to make her way across the room to the door on the other side, where the bathroom was.

Just as she was halfway, Kaito asked, "Can you come with us?"

Meiko froze. Luka shot Kaito a quizzical look.

"W–well…It'd soil my dress."

Now Luka was sure that Meiko had something to do with Miku and this mysterious guy called Akaito. She stood up and brushed off her pants. "Bring Gakupo, Kaito. Meiko-chan and I…" She went and grabbed Meiko's wrist tightly, and smiled back at Kaito. "Meiko-chan and I…will have a little talk."

* * *

**AAAAAHHHH. GOOD. I finished this chapter. I'm juggling like three stories right now, so it's going to take me some time to come up with the next chapter. I'm planning on explaining personality changes in the last chapter.**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I FEEL SO BAD FOR MYSELF Q~Q I'm having writers block on this _again._ *is mad at self*  
**

**Oh yeah, and I was checking random utaite names on Google Translate. I found out that "Gero" means "vomit", "Wataame" means "cotton candy", and a bunch of other hilarious meanings. XD But "Dasoku" means superfluous...I guess I know why. I'm Chinese, and there are Chinese characters in the Japanese alphabet. The name for "Dasoku" is 蛇足, and 蛇 means "snake" in Chinese; 足 means "foot" in Chinese, if not a nicer version of 脚. "Snake feet" are useless on a snake. I'll explain more at the end. XD Wait, why am I even doing this? Enjoy the next chapter!~  
**

* * *

_"Meiko-chan and I…will have a little talk."_

**Chappie 13**

"So, what happened?" Luka asked calmly as she forcibly sat Meiko down on a chair. She would've hog-tied Meiko too, if Meiko was defiant enough, but Meiko thankfully got the picture and did not squirm.

Meiko averted her eyes. "I don't know."

"You know something. So give me what you know."

"Only one thing."

"Just say it already," Luka said, exasperated. "I don't care _how_ many things you know, I just want to know what you know."

"Well, Miku came into my room a few weeks ago and was smiling really prettily—you know?" When Luka nodded, Meiko added, "Well, she gave me this dress. You know, and she was talking about _'World's End Dancehall'_ and all that. So then she leaned in and told me about a little secret she's been keeping."

_Aha._

"So what's the secret?"

"I actually don't know if it's a secret or not," Meiko admitted meekly, "but she was saying something about Negi Bikini~ and something about Kaito's long lost brother, and how much she loved him and how much she didn't want Kaito to know that it's his long-lost brother. Then she went rattling off about something about credit cards and leeks, I forgot which, but there was a videotape in her hand. I saw a few words of it—I think it said, 'Bikini' or something else like that."

_Double aha. _

"Why are you wearing that dress anyway?"

"I thought it looked pretty," Meiko protested. "Can't a girl flaunt her body?"

"Well," Luka persisted, "why did you look so _tired_?" _  
__Geez,_ thought Luka. _I'm acting like such a news reporter, but…_

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Fine, I was out partying. I snuck out to a Hawaiian party hosted by this guy named Akaito, and it was a blast. Got it m—?"

_"AKAITO?"_ Luka screamed, jumping up.

Meiko gave her an odd look. "Do you have a crush on him or something? Oh yeah, he has this really vibrant red hair, and a jacket and hairstyle similar to Kaito's. Also, he drives a really shiny red car, like the one I think Kaito wants to see, and he had this girl who looked like Miku at his elbow…"

"Thanks, Meiko," Luka said breathlessly, getting up. "You've been really helpful."

* * *

"This gives a whole new meaning to 'straining your hamstrings'," Gakupo gasped as he sprinted after Kaito across the beach, in sandals that revealed his feet. If he was to step on a sharp rock—it meant bloody feet. What was more, the sand would sink with each step he took, thus causing him lifting his legs higher and higher until it looked like he was running to do some kind of joke. Meanwhile, Kaito, who was ahead of him, seemed rather unbothered.

The said bluehead turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You know," he yelled back, "just look at the sky while you're running. It makes you a lot less tired."

Gakupo tried Kaito's tactic, and it worked…a bit. Except staring at that vast china blueness made him feel really dizzy and lost. It also drew queer glances from passersby. Soon Gakupo gave up on it, and opted to look at something else instead—when his eye caught on a shiny, bright red car.

_"KAAAAIIIIIIITOOOOOO!"_ he yelled out to the blue-haired man, who stopped abruptly and turned around.

Gakupo gestured toward the car. "Is it this one?"

Kaito took a look at the car and sprinted back to Gakupo—and did something Gakupo least expected him to do. Hug him. Actually hug him…and spin around him, like a happy schoolgirl. "GAKUPOOOOO~ YOU'RE A GENIUS~" Kaito squealed, and then took off for the car.

* * *

A tealnette wrapped her fingers around a tall redhead's arm, and smiled sweetly up at him. "Alright then, next Saturday, let's go on a yacht ride."

The redhead laughed gleefully and leaned down to kiss her. "Anything, Mi~ku~chan." He stressed each syllable, even the suffix at the end. "I have millions to spend," he breathed into her ear, "so let's make use of those millions, eh?" When Miku smiled up at him with shining eyes, he knew that he had gotten her captivated in a trance.

* * *

"Why…are you taking pictures of this 'Akaito's' car on your _phone_?" Gakupo asked incredulously. Kaito grinned.

"What else is better?"

"I don't know…I just have a feeling that it wouldn't do much—"

_Slosh, slosh._

"The heck?" Gakupo perked up and looked around as Kaito continuously snapped pictures of the red automobile on his iPhone. The sea was calm, with not even a speck of birds in sight. _Was it just my imagination?_

_Slosh, slosh._

There that sound was again. Frantically, Gakupo's gaze combed everything in sight, but there was nothing.

Why was he so apprehensive, anyway?

Then his eye caught on something peculiar. Two figures in the east, a feminine one and a muscular, stocky one. He couldn't see much; the sunlight was blinding his vision. But he was sure that they were headed this direction—with no particular purpose, simply walking leisurely, like someone who had just finished shopping lugging their bags to their car.

The girl's hair swayed, and that was the moment that Gakupo realized that she had two long pigtails, held up in the same way Miku always did hers.

_…Crap._

Kaito was just in the middle of snapping another picture, but Gakupo grabbed him by the arm. "No time to explain," he yelled, and sprinted away with Kaito clinging to his phone in surprise.

* * *

A displeased frown marred Miku's perfection when she arrived at the car. "I happen to see two guys here…," she said skeptically to the man next to her, tapping on the car's windshield. "I don't know why…it can just be a trick of the sunlight, but I swear that they were here just a moment ago…"

The man glanced at her lazily. "Oh?" he asked, unlocking the car.

"I can swear…" Miku mumbled again.

"Then swear." He shrugged and hopped in. "Come on, are you coming or not?"

Miku hesitated as her hand paused above the handle. "I would love to, but…where _are_ we going?"

He raised an eyebrow, before relaxing his face muscles again. "Oh, I forgot I didn't tell you." Lighting a cigarette, in no hurry to continue, he stuck it in his mouth and chewed on the end. "We're going to that bar near the beach."

"The bar." A flame of glee licked at Miku's insides when she realized what that meant. "Oh, alright. I'm in."

A grin flickered across the man's face. "Perfect. I knew you'd agree."

* * *

"Hey…" Meiko walked boredly into the room all of the rest of the Vocaloids were lounging in, doing random things. Gakupo was on the couch, beating Rin and Len at an action video game. Kaito was eating some chocolate chip cookies and going over pictures in his iPhone. Luka was taking note of the fireplace. There wasn't much to look at; just what a normal family would do.

Rin looked up from her game-playing. "Hay is for horses."

"When did you get all ~_mature~ _all of a sudden?" Luka teased. Rin elbowed her.

"I was just wondering," Meiko said, in a voice so mild that it surprised herself. "If we could go somewhere…"

"Where?" Gakupo asked.

"The bar. Near the beach, you know? East of Santa Monica…"

Kaito sighed. "Honestly, Meiko, you go to too many bars for me to count."

"This could be a fun sport," Luka suggested. All of the rest of the Vocaloids looked at her in surprise—Megurine Luka? Supporting Meiko's statement? "I mean," Luka added hastily, a glint forming in her eye, "we can spy on Miku. I–if she's there, that is."

"Hmm." Kaito tugged at a strand of blue hair. "Now that I think of it, it doesn't sound half bad…"

"I'll go~," Rin suggested. Len turned to her, a worried expression on his face.

"Don't drink too much, Rin."

"Psh, I don't want to drink at all."

"Good."

"Now, all set?" Luka declared, jumping to her feet.

"Wait—_whaaaaaa?_—No!" Kaito said quickly. "I mean, don't we get to dress up or…?"

"Let's go, Kai-kun," Rin said, linking her arm through Kaito's and effectively shutting him up. "To the bar."

* * *

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO GOT A WRITING SPURT~**

**In fact, I feel very much motivated to continue this fic now.  
**

**And also, the thing about the snake feet—there's this old Chinese fable. And it was about a few men having a contest about drawing snakes. One man finished his snake before the rest, thought it was boring to wait, and added feet on the snake. And was ridiculed— "You idiot, snakes don't have feet!" and such. Thus the term "snake feet" came out. So that's why "Dasoku" means "useless". TT^TT  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know, I have a knack for getting very sentimental. Also, I love cheese. ^_^  
**

**I was still checking utaite names—Guriri meant "than boring", Ren meant "lotus" (O_O), Pokota meant "this port was". There was this other one who I forgot, but his/her name meant something that started with glut– and reminded me of glucose. -_-"  
**

* * *

_"Let's go, Kai-kun," Rin said, linking her arm through Kaito's and effectively shutting him up. "To the bar."_

**Chappie 14  
**

"This place is making me sick already," Len groaned. Rin frowned at him.

"Why did you come then?"

"I thought I'd join in the fun, but this…" Len shook his head. "The smell is overpowering. I never knew that people who frequent bars smoke so much."

Kaito laughed. "If that bugs you, you'd be fainting from the amount of liquor stacked on the shelves. There are so many."

"You've been to one before?" Len asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was with Meiko and Miku," Luka responded. "He had a sudden urge that summer to drink himself crazy. And he did. Crashed while on the drive back, almost, and made Miku mad at him for a week for damaging her precious new car. And Meiko wasn't any help on helping us pay the debt."

"It wasn't my fault in the first place, Luka."

"You had a part in it." Luka shrugged. "When did you think about _walking_ there, anyway?" Sand kept seeping between the toes of her sandals, and needless to say it was _not_ a comfortable feeling.

"I thought we'd might have a bit of exercise…" Gakupo said. "So I told Meiko."

Luka glared at him. "Confound it."

"It's too late," he protested. "Anyway, I think we're here."

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't against the law?" Miku asked the man next to her as he drove at breakneck speed. He turned and snorted at her, rolling his eyes.

"What do I care whether it's against the law or not?"

"Well…" Miku brushed her hair back; it kept flying into her face. "Wouldn't we have to pay?"

"I told you, we have millions to spend, so it doesn't matter."

* * *

"A–aaaaagggghh!" Len jumped back when he saw the number of liquor and its types stacked up on the counter, gleaming ominously in the light. "Uh…no thanks. You guys can go along, I'll be in the bathr—"

Rin grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's find a place to sit," but Meiko shook her head.

"When you go to bars," she explained, walking up and snatching a bottle of beer off the counter, "you don't sit down. Instead, you socialize."

"Then what are those chairs for?" Luka asked, who now seemed equally as nervous as Len but better at hiding her nervousness.

Meiko shrugged. "For the too-drunk guests, I guess."

"Come on, Luka," Gakupo said, tugging on her shirt sleeve. "So, you want Vodka or Tequila? Ooh, what's champagne?" Luka jerked free of his grip, moving back several paces until her back touched the wall, which was rather dirty for her sake. Thus she sprang off, and stood just in front of a chair.

"Champagne," Luka said, "is a French wine. And no, I don't want any of it."

Gakupo pouted. "But you know, at least you should enjoy your visit to the bar! I only drank once, and that was when Len did it."

"Enjoy your second time drinking."

Gakupo didn't have time to respond to that when the bells chimed, signaling that another guest had come. Looking toward the entrance, he saw a familiar brunette walk toward them.

"Kiyoteru!" he and Kaito exclaimed at the same time.

Kiyoteru blinked and then looked over at them, then grinned and walked over. "I'm just in time, right?"

"Just in time, for what?" Kaito asked.

"You haven't heard?" Kiyoteru's voice dropped. "I think Akaito's going to come. I saw him walk this direction with his girlfriend every night, and heaven knows what he does here with her. And now I'm sure that girlfriend is Miku."

* * *

Miku breathed in the exhilarating scent of the bar, smoke and sweat mixed with something else that was nose-tingling. She stood right in front of the back door. Only a simple single push was between her and entering the bar, which would mean more sexual pleasure. The two-story building loomed before her, a welcoming yet distant sight.

"Isn't it nice, Akaito?" she asked absently.

Akaito grinned. "Finally, _finally_, you said my damn name."

* * *

"So, Meiko, what did Akaito look like?" Luka asked, to the brunette who was draining her third glass of liquor. She had escaped Gakupo while he and Kaito were talking to Kiyoteru.

Meiko cocked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to respond, but only a hiccup escaped her lips. Luka sat her up, and Meiko took a gulp of breath before responding. "Red hair, ches'nuh' eyes. He smiles weirdly." For some reason, whenever Meiko was drunk, her voice had a slight British accent within it.

"And…?" Luka pressed.

"Just…a sui' like Kaito's."

"Nothing else?"

"I dunno. He wasn' lookin' my way."

_I guess that'd do,_ Luka thought, picking her way through the chairs, now laden with faint people, as she walked over to Kaito to feed him the fresh news. She grimaced at the new scent which filled the air, and the din which now filled the bar. _I should've never come here…_

"Ah, a pink-haired beauty," said a brown-haired man near Kaito.

"Luka," Luka said promptly, extending her hand.

"No last name?"

"Megurine."

"Thank you. Hiyama Kiyoteru, at your service."

Luka quickly filled in Kaito about how Akaito looked. A simple expression of interest crossed his face.

"Aha, that reminds me of an old brother I knew."

"A brother."

"Yeah, we used to sit on the porch and try to beat each other at telling stories—the most gruesome and horror-induced stories ever, like this one about a doll. Someone named Molly saw a doll in a shop window and she was holding up two fingers, and then Molly bought her, but didn't notice a tag that said 'do not sleep with me', and she—"

"Thanks," Luka cut in. Kaito didn't have the time to respond before the doorbell for the bar jingled.

And in walked in a man followed by a girl.

"It's him," Kiyoteru whispered excitedly. "Akaito…"

Kaito didn't catch the rest because the girl's teal eyes and his azure eyes met.

* * *

**AHA! DA CLIMAX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**...Ooh, nice. That little squiggly line forms a pattern. I wonder why I didn't think of that earlier...  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter, up~  
**

**I am utterly bored around here. Finished the entire archive of Gakupo stories...I think.  
**

* * *

_Kaito didn't catch the rest because the girl's teal eyes and his azure eyes met. _

**Chappie 15 **

"WHY," both sides screamed at once, "ARE YOU HERE?"

An alarmed expression crossed Kiyoteru's face. "Please, stop," he cried, at Miku who was brandishing her leek and Kaito with an extremely pissed expression on his face. Now, if you ever were to be in Miku's presence when you were mad, just know that when leeks come into the picture, the end result was _not_ going to be pretty. However, it seemed that Kaito was pretty willing to fight one and choke on another.

"I thought you hated liquor after that incident with the alcohol!" Miku snapped. "And the incident with my car!"

"I still do!"

"Then why are you here?" Miku demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest—which, Kaito noticed, was a bit more ample than what he remembered.

Thankfully, Luka came to his aid. "We just came…to behold the true feel of liquor," she said, an edge to her voice, but she kept going under Miku's hard stare. "I mean, the last time any of us tasted alcohol—that is, probably except you—was when Len shove-crammed it all down our throats, literally"—Len winced, smiling sheepishly—"so we decided to taste what it was without being force-fed."

"Len didn't force-feed us."

"Well, he close to. He deceived you…"

"_Waaait_ a moment," Rin jumped in. "Len didn't _deceive_ you guys. It was you guys who wanted to try it in the first place."

"He called you guys down," Luka retorted, "and said it was tasty."

"I don't remember," Gakupo admitted.

"_Right,_ Kaito?" Luka asked, turning to the bluehead for help. Kaito shifted from one foot to another, apparently uncomfortable and yet lost in thought.

"So there you've got it," Miku said triumphantly. Luka's thought lingered briefly on the question of 'what _are_ we arguing about, anyway?', but the thought got carried away once Kaito and Miku began bickering yet again.

"I could've sworn that you would've been somewhere else!"

"Luka earned all that money and for _your_ sake, then you jumped out of the window!"

"That's because you don't care about me anymore!"

"Oh, really."

"YES! I EVEN SAW IT IN YOUR EYES!"

Upon this, Kaito's voice rose, too. "I _DIDN'T _ABANDON YOU!"

"I didn't _say_ you abandoned me!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO APPLY HERE?"

"IT'S JUST THAT—" Miku's eyes teared up, and she turned back to Akaito, wailing, _"Kaaaaaii-chan!"_

Kaito winced inwardly; it was her nickname for him when they were young. He took a glance at Akaito's face, and saw a smirk dancing at the man's lips. Suddenly, there was an irresistible urge welling up inside Kaito to punch Akaito—who, he would say, looked really rather familiar.

The entire bar had gone silent, all eyes upon the lot. It was so quiet you could hear a paper clip drop.

_…And clattered to the floor._

What?

Kaito looked down at his feet, where he recognized a paper clip. On it was a white notecard in Luka's handwriting. He took a brief glance at Miku; she was clinging to Akaito for life, and Akaito seemed pretty absorbed in calming her. The main attention was directed at them, anyway…Kaito picked up the note and read it.

_Look at me._

Confused, Kaito looked at Luka, who mouthed something like "'alk to 'er".

"What?" Kaito walked over.

"Talk to her."

"But she wouldn't listen—"

"Talk to her."

Kaito gave up. "Alright, fine, fine."

* * *

A mixed jumble of feelings—confusion, annoyance, irritation—bobbed around in Miku's heart, confusing her until she couldn't figure out which was right and which wrong. Her desperate grip tightened on Akaito's chest, as she felt the stares of more than fifteen people land on her. Still, she couldn't separate her feelings, and didn't know whether she was pissed or happy at seeing Kaito and the rest of the Vocaloids in such an unlikely meet.

It took her a long time to figure out.

Arriving at a conclusion, Miku peeled herself off of Akaito and declared, "Let's talk this over." Kaito only nodded.

* * *

"You start first," the tealnette and the bluehead said at once. Their voices rose and fell in harmony, and a long, awkward silence settled between them before Miku cleared her throat pointedly. "Ah…_ahem._"

"Your reasons," Kaito said, "because ladies first."

Miku snorted. "You serious? Fine, my motives. Akaito…" She poked the redhead on the back. "You want to start, or should I—"

"I'm offended that you don't remember me, Kaito," Akaito interrupted, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin. "Remember, I was the guy who you swapped horror stories with?"

"Akai-nii," Kaito realized.

Akaito spread his arms, wide. "Come on, Kaito, wanna come in for a hug?" Kaito grimaced and shook his head, while Meiko was holding up her fourth bottle of beer up, as if egging Kaito on to run into Akaito's embrace, which he knew better of. Akaito's hugs were often crushing, and all of the air would be squeezed out of Kaito's lungs before he knew it—Akaito's hugs meant well, but seriously?

"Anyway, about me," Miku said. "I was pissed off at the Kagamines for getting into everything."

"Aw, I'm sorry!" whined Rin.

"I'm sorry," echoed Len.

"Sorry is taken, because I'm in a better mood right now than that day. Anyway, I killed the entire-family Vocaloid picture, and then Kaito got mad at me, so I jumped out the window because I thought I didn't need any of you guys anymore."

"And you didn't, for some time," Luka put in.

"Yeah, I guess. I jumped into Akaito's car—see, we've been communicating since the time I went to Negi Bikini~ and met him there."

_"Whaaaat?"_

Miku grinned. "Gumi introduced him to me. **(A/N: I originally wrote that, but I deleted it. So Gumi introduced Akaito to Miku to her** **"offstage".) **So I knew him since then and I jumped into his car, because I planned to have a date with him that night anyway."

"Yeah, to Red Pepper Grill," Akaito added proudly.

"It sucked." Miku made a face and Akaito pouted. "I was in a really bad mood then, so I guess I sort of overreacted with Kaito. Anyway, I didn't appear much, but then I remember _that_ guy"—Miku pointed an accusing finger at Kiyoteru—"kept meddling with our business and dropping hints about the undying love Kaito held for me—"

"Speaking of, _do_ you have an undying love, Kaitooooo?" Akaito asked.

Kaito flushed red. "Shut up."

"Oh, so you do," Miku said. "Back on track. So I actually met that guy"—cue The Finger at Kiyoteru again—"over here in Santa Monica, because I said that was my dream beach and Akaito and I went here. And turns out he works here but drops back to Japan once in a while to relieve his sentimentality."

"But I must meet up with one of my old students again!" Kiyoteru protested. "Don't you know that Akaito was one of my old students, beautiful?"

Miku ignored him. "And here I met you guys. Done. Your story?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We should go to a more private place," Kaito said, glancing around.

"No way! I told my story here, so you tell yours."

* * *

_Miku's reaction to different parts of the story:_

When Kaito talked about credit cards, she shook her head and glared at them. "I'm not that mean."

When Kaito talked about the normal life without Miku, Miku smirked, "Can't ever lead colorful lives without me, eh?", thus earning a punch on the arm by Rin.

When Kaito talked about hearing about Miku with Akaito from Kiyoteru, Miku cast another accusing gaze at Kiyoteru.

When Kaito talked about being the ones who visited Akaito's car and were taking pictures of it, Miku slammed a hand atop the table and yelled something, and even though she was yelling, the words were incoherent. However, they sounded suspiciously like "AHA! I _KNEW_ IT WAS YOU~"

When Kaito ended the story with the thing about the bar, Miku rolled her eyes.

"That was the best you could come up with?"

"It's not like you made _your_ story any better," Kaito retorted.

"Oh, shut up. I'm very lenient today."

_…Riiiiight._

Suddenly Miku seemed to get a rush of adrenaline into her system, because what she did next was totally unexpected. Gakupo could only describe the look on Kaito's face the one that he wore when Kaito hugged him. In fact, Miku did go to hug him—held him in a crushing embrace, an impressive imitation of Akaito's hugs.

"DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW I'VE MISSED YOU, BAKAITO?" she screamed at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kaito was left speechless.

One of the onlookers wiped her tears on her sleeve. "It's so touching," she sniffed, thus attracting weird stares from all of the Vocaloids.

* * *

**LOL done. This chapter was one of the hardest in the entire thing for me to write. Anyway, I WENT TO FIFTEEN CHAPTERS! How great is that? XD It's just about finished, but I want to add another chapter and an epilogue to the back, so that'd be two chapters extra. YESSSSSSSSSSSSS I SHALL FINALLY FINISH IT! About time, too. Took me three months, with very long hiatuses in between. XD**

**So, people, how do you think of this chapter?  
**

**~Unyielding Wish (I was going to sign my name as xXxMoonlitNightxXx [my Quizilla name] but at the second X I went like, _wait, what am I thinking?_ XD)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now for some fun~ ^^ Since this is as well as over, let's add some funny stuff, eh? I wanna goof around with this story now.  
**

* * *

_"It's so touching," she sniffed, thus attracting weird stares from all of the Vocaloids._

**16  
**

**(Epilogue included at the end)  
**

"Now that all this teary reunion is over," Rin complained, back at the beachside home, "can we tell horror stories now?" She was in the mood for one or two; horror stories have always been her consolation after a reunion that was speckled with eye liquid.

"Oh! Oh!" Kaito jumped in. "Luka, remember the one I was telling you earlier?"

"About…?"

"The doll and the girl named Molly!"

"Go ahead and tell Rin," Luka replied. "I have no interest for such horror stories like that."

Rin pouted. "But it's no fun if one member of the Vocaloid family is missing, Luka-chaaaann~!" she whined, latching onto Luka's leg like a puppy wagging her tail.

"Who said that all of us would be listening, anyway?" Miku mumbled. "I have things to do with Akaito…"

Rin's jaw dropped and she turned to the tealnette, her eyes wide. "But Miiiiikuuuuu~! You wouldn't think of deserting us!"

Miku succumbed to Rin's pleading gaze. "Fine, fine. But just this time."

"Alright then. Kaito, start."

_"Mom, look at my new doll~!" _Kaito mimicked in a high-pitched voice, drawing giggles from behind Rin's hand and Meiko laughing openly.

_"I'm sure it's nice, Molly. Now go to sleep."  
_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
_

_'Twas the hour before midnight, _Kaito recited, _when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for the doll. The doll was set up on the table with care, in hopes that in the morning she would still be there. Molly was nestled all snug in her bed, while visions of playing with the doll danced in her head. And mamma in her 'kerchief, and her daddy in his cap, had just settled their brains for a long night nap._

"God, seriously, Kaito?" Miku snickered. "A spin-off of the poem 'Twas the Night before Christmas?"

_Then the doll woke up with such a clatter, _Kaito continued, paying no heed to Miku's comment, _but Molly did not wake up to see what was the matter. "Starting up," the doll said, quick like a flash, while a wind tore open the windowpanes and flew up the bath._

"You got it wrong," Luka informed him. "It's 'tore open the shutters and threw up the sash'."

_The moon on the breast of new-fallen snow gave the luster of midday to the doll below. When, the moon's wandering eyes should appear, but a miniature knife and a little reindeer._

" 'Cuz it's for the doll to run faster," Kaito explained. "I made it up. Anyway…"

_With that beautiful doll driver, dangerous and quick, she knew in a moment where to slit Molly's throat. More rapid than eagles she came at the poor girl, and she whistled, shouted, and screamed a war battle!_

_"One, Molly! Two, Molly! One, Molly! Two, Molly!…" And so on. "On, my faithful knife! To the top of the bedpost! Onto the fluffy bed!"  
_

"…is this really supposed to be a horror story?" Len mumbled as Kaito grabbed a flashlight nearby and illuminated his face with the light. "That Christmas poem destroyed the mood…"

_As dry leaves before a hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, the doll killed it. Then she brandished her knife, and stuck it through the throat of the poor victim who goes by the name of Molly. _

"That's sad," Gakupo commented subconsciously, as he was busy reading _The Story That Repeats Itself Over and Over_ to pay more attention to the blood-stimulating story.

"It is," Kaito agreed, pausing his story to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. Rin stared at him. For a grown Shion, Kaito was acting quite out-of-character. Does telling horror stories always do that to him? she wondered. She didn't have time to ponder on the question, though, before Kaito began on another line.

_And then, in a twinkling, the parents rushed into the room, their steps frantic and frenzy. As they registered what was happening, their eyes fell onto that murderous doll._

_She was dressed in a striped dress, from collarbone to knee, and every single space of the fabric was nicely ironed and pressed. A miniature knife stained with blood lay at her foot, and there were three fingers held up in her hand instead of two.  
_

Utter silence greeted the Shion as he finished the story with a flourish. Shutting off the flashlight, he gazed anxiously from one face to another, seeking their approval.  
There was a mask on Luka's face; Kaito didn't know what she was thinking about his story. Gakupo bore an expression of boredom, turning a page in _The Story That Repeats Itself Over and Over, _deeply immersed and yet annoyed with it. Rin and Len, respectively, wore expressions of horror and irritation. (At least Rin enjoys the story, thought Kaito.) Miku had a funny look on her face that was neither disapproving nor approving.

"You know," Luka said finally, "that was utter disrespect to that holiday 'Christmas' the Americans celebrate…"

"I didn't know which other way to present it," Kaito mumbled.

"Because you suck at drama stories so much," Miku finished, smirking.

"I don't…" Kaito's face colored.

Luka sighed and stretched out on her spot on the couch. "And this all started with alcohol. Huh. And ended pretty much with alcohol… Now we have Meiko to thank for that."

"Hey, don't judge too quickly. I'm moving in with Akaito."

"Miku…?" Rin started, but Miku cut them off.

"It's fun living with you guys and all, but I wanna go traveling with Akaito, because that's what he's going to do this following summer."

* * *

**Epilogue— **

Miku moved in with Akaito eventually, and they became boyfriend/girlfriend soon. Kaito made sure that Akaito treated her kindly.

Meiko became a bartender and would always hear anyone's troubles. Also, she took a liking to Kiyoteru later on.

Luka took up a job in making PVs, and improving on her old dresses.

Gakupo joined Luka and would always drop by to help her on the title of a song, or something similar.

Len became a chemist.

Rin became an advertiser for Len.

Kaito began writing his own horror stories and once kept Rin up an entire night with fear, thus Rin taking out her revenge on him by badmouthing Kaito in an advertisement but Len advised her to take it down, which she eventually did.

'~'~'~'

"Hey," Rin said to all of the Vocaloids one day in a reunion in Miku's and Akaito's home, "you know what?"

"What?"

Rin turned to Luka and grinned. "Wanna come and buy tuna with me? Len will take good care of the house while we're gone…"

_…Not this again. _

Luka groaned and slapped her forehead.

* * *

**Done~! What do you think of it? :D Review with that little box below! (I miss the old format. Still.)**

**~Unyielding Wish  
**


End file.
